


Harry's twin sister Olivia

by alvnils03



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, That '70s Show
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter Has a Twin, I'm Bad At Tagging, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvnils03/pseuds/alvnils03
Summary: so Harry has a twin sister that only a select few knows about. Her name is Olivia and instead of going to Hogwarts she goes to Ilvermony. She was treated horrible by her adoptive parents and when Harry finds out in his third year who she is how will she be able to change the wizarding world.Oh and the friends that she has are pretty much all the characters from that 70s show and some things that they get up to (most things) you will recognise from the show.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I might edit this cause I think it might be a little dark but I think it's also good to like know what kind of home she comes from since I will basically be jumping straight to third year and just barely mentioning first and second year.
> 
> all the rights of harry potter goes to J.K Rowling and That 70s show characters right goes to the shows creatures, I only own Olivia.

That night at Godric Hollows it was not just Harry that was left an orphan with a scar, but also his twin sister Oliva. Not a lot of people knew about the little Potter girl. So when Hagrid came and collected them it was quite a shock. Because of health reason Lily and James had kept it quiet about their little baby girl, she was so tiny the doctors didn’t believe that she was going to survive at first, but she came through.  It was also because of how nobody knew of Olivia that Albus Dumbledore chose to give her to the next door neighbours of the Dursleys, to Doris and Thomas Green.  He believed that as long as nobody knew of her, nobody would come and do her any harm, he also trusted that Petunia, Lily's sister would do the right thing and look out for the little girl next door as well. Thomas and Doris green lived in the most rundown house at Privet Drive that most people considered an eye sore. The inside was about as shabby as the outside, old wallpaper curling down the walls in heaps, creaky floorboards with nails sticking out, the kitchen always overthrone with dirty moldy dishes. 

Olivia grew up at 3 Privet Drive in Little Whining, being best friend with Harry Potter. Joking around at how they were twining over having the same lightning bolt scars, his on his forehead whilst hers was placed on the top of her right hand. She didn’t have many friends, because of her poor clothes, unruly and unbrushed hair as well as how dirty she often was nobody wanted to be friends with her. Harry didn't mind though and Dudley didn’t scare Olivia so they were pretty much the perfect match. Just like Harry, Olivia’s childhood wasn’t that great. Everybody who lived at Privet Drive knew that Doris and Thomas were unfit to be parents. When she was 8 Thomas left and she hasn’t seen him since, sometimes she misses him. Wonders why he didn’t take her with him, sometimes especially around christmas she would often, more so when she was younger, dream away and think that he was coming to save her. She did not blame him for leaving, if she could she would as well.  Her dad leaving hit hard. He drank alot and would scream foul things to her but he would never hit her, that was all on Edna. Her dad would defend her whenever he wasn’t falling over drunk. 

Thomas was a well built man, he was tall and strong. You could easily tell that he worked with manual labor, which he did, he was a mechanic. He had dark brown hair that was most of the time unruly like Olivias. In her opinion she looked most like her dad, with dark unruly hair of her own. Although her dad had dark, almost black eyes whilst she had a pair of dark green eyes. She wasn’t sure where she got those from for her mom had also dark eyes. Her mom was a woman of average height, although she was very thin almost sickly so, her hair was brown with blonde highlights and you would seldom catch her without a cigarette in her mouth. 

Olivia did not think she resembled her parents very much, only a little. In the summer her hair would become lighter and it would look slightly red. Her face would be speckled with freckles, although in the rest of the year they would go away and in the winter time she would be awfully pale. Height wise she was very short, she didn’t get why though, her parents are both pretty average, she’s pretty sure Thomas is even over average. 

Doris was the most horrible person she has ever met, she felt almost disgusted at the thought of sharing the same blood as this women. At times Doris could be sweet, she was never caring, but she could be sweet. Doris spent her days mostly drinking and playing poker with her very many male friends that would often spend the night. When Doris was drinking she would either become very happy and leave Olivia be or get very angry and blame Olivia for everything. More often than not her body would be covered in bruises and little small cuts, from both her mother and her moms friends.  The worst thing that ever happened was when Olivia was 9 and her teacher had complained to her mom that Olivia’s hair was to unkept. So her mom sat her down in a chair, grabbed a pair of kitchen scissors and cut all her hair of, leaving a uneven mess. At the end of the session Olivia was bawling madly and her ear was bleeding from where her mom had accidentally cut it in her haste.  She was teased madly for it at school, even the teacher giggled at her, the only one who was still kind to her was Harry. She refused to tell him what had happened when he asked and would avoid his eyes as much as possible in shame. 

She could never bare to tell Harry where she got all the cuts and bruises from and would quickly change the subject whenever he asked.  After her dad left christmas was as good as forgotten and soon became a day that Olivia loathed. They never really celebrated it to begin with but usually her dad did stay sober that day and they’d do out and make snow angels and build snowmen.  Once he was gone christmas just became like any other night in the Green household, with loud booming laughter from the kitchen table and Olivia looked in her room. 

However in her pitiful rundown house she was not alone, for the first few years of her life she was sure that he was just an imaginary friend that would come and help her. A small elf like creature by the name of Kreacher would appear at her side at times. Only when she was alone of course. When she had been looked in her room for an inconveniently long time he would appear with food and drinks. After she had taken a particularly hard beating he would appear and mend her wounds. 

At first she thought him rude and scary, but after time she began to really like him and she seems to have grown on him too. For now they are so close she has even heard Kreacher joke and laugh on a few occasions. When they first met he would call her “mudblood” with a sneer, she wasn’t sure what it meant so she just let it pass, but after some time he would call her miss Olivia and sometimes in a more affectionate manner Ollie or Missy. He was the only one to ever call her that and she felt strangely safe with him. A feeling that she could not recognise and felt foreign, that feels scary yet at the sametime one that she would hate to go without. 

When Olivia turned 11, she did not get a Hogwarts letter but a letter to Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. At first she thought that it was some kind of joke, her being a witch and going to be an exchange student to Ilvermony.  She was going to ask Kreacher about it that evening for he was alway muttering about odd things such as “stupid wizards”. However her mom found the letter first. Olivia has never been so scared.  Her mom was walking around through the house muttering madly.

“ No-no…. It’s untrue- a LIE! They lied!..... Where is it?.... the magic…. where is it?”

Olivia sat still at the kitchen table still clutching the letter, reading it over and over again. Her mom still muttering nonsense came staggering into the kitchen and began to look wildly into the different drawers for cutlery. The sound of metal clashing and hitting the floor sounding like boat horns in the quiet house. 

“ Where is it?.... where is it placed?”  Her mom was still muttering madly, voice cracking ever so slightly. Finally she quieted down. Olivia turned to her mom and laid the letter down onto the table.  Her mom was staring wide eyed at her, red beady eyes and tears running down her hollow cheeks.  Olivia’s eyes traveled down her mom and stopped at her right hand, where she was holding a small sharp knife. 

“Mom?” Olivia whispers, eyeing her carefully. 

Without answering her mom lunged forward at Olivia, making her hit her head hard into the wall. Her vision blurred and it takes a moment for her to come back to her senses, when she does she feels the most burning and fiery pain, throbbing in her stomach. She looked down and saw the knife her mom had been holding was now deep in her stomach. Like in slow motion she watches as her mother drew the knife out only to thrust it in again. All the while wailing,

“Where is it!? Take it out!? Take out the magic! Out!”

Olivia was slumping against the wall, her shouth’s getting stuck in her throat. All she can think about is the pain and her want to get it to stop. She wants it to stops. In her mind she is begging, pleading to whoever or whatever would listen. A strong burning in her chest, a throbbing. Taking her mind of the pain and making her shout. 

“STOP!” 

A flashing light, quickly and strongly flushes over them. Her mom is thrown back and slopes down to the floor and the clinking of metall ecos through the room as everything goes stark quiet. Olivia puts her hands over her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as she falls forwards to her knees. Tears falling freely down her cheeks and through blurry eyes she lifts her head and sees her mom unconscious a few feet before her. 

“No… mom… I’m sorry… please, I didn’t mean to…” she sobs. 

“KREACHER!” she howls at the top of her lungs as she feels herself getting more and more light headed. As she feels the blood dripping fast out of her hands she hears a sudden “pop” and knows that Kreacher has arrived, she let herself fall unconscious. 

  
  
  



	2. Just a little about the Ilvermony houses, characters from That 70s show and also one new oc.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is just like so you knw Olivia's diffrent relationships with her friends and teacher at Ilvermony as well as a little bit about the Ilvermony houses.  
> I did not go very deep with the characters, just my oc the headmaster. Because I assume most people have seen That 70s show. So this is just basically how their relationship with Olivia is, and don't worry you'll get to know her whilst the story progresses.

**Her relationship with different characters and minor oc’s**

**(these will be the characters from That 70s show, not HP)**

**Eric Forman:**

Olivia and Eric relationship: Was one of the first to go out and get to know Olivia along with Donna, Kelso and Fez. Both his parents are wizards so he grew up around magic. He and Olivia are great friends and she tries to help him get with Donna a lot. Together they usually just hang out and plays basketball. Olivia calls him Foreskin or Foreplay more often then she calls him by his real one, (the nicknames were made up by her and Donna one night in their dorm room).  And Eric is in Thunderbird. 

**Donna Pinciotti:**

Donna and Olivia are very close. Because Midge (Donna’s mom) is a muggle and her dad, Bob, is a wizard, Donna knows a lot about the muggle world. She and Olivia are the only not purebloods in the group. At first Donna is the only girl friend Olivia has and vice versa and are one of the people Olivia is closest to.  Donna is in Thunderbird. 

**Steven Hyde:**

Steven and Olivia are even more close then Olivia and Donna. Since they both come from a broken home and their similar thinking styles, with distrust for the government, and humour they click almost instantly. Steven is very protective of her and acts much like an older brother. Olivia tries her best to defend him as well when someone is being unnecessarily rude but she isn’t as quick with comebacks as he is. Together they like to spend their time listening to music (listening to muggle music is a way for Steven to rebel against his fully wizarding parents) and sometimes they play basketball. Of course they also like to play pranks, if not on one of the others in their friend group then on the students of Wampus house, and sometimes if they are feeling brave the entire school (of course the entire friend group is usually apart of these pranks). Steven much like Remus Lupin is a werewolf, he got the gene from his dad who was also one. He is also in Thunderbird. 

**The friend groups reaction to Steven being a werewolf:**

It was in their third year that Donna, Eric and Olivia figured it out when they learned about werewolfs and animaguses in DADA. However when they questioned Hyde about it he denied it and would quickly change the subject. So when the full moon arrived they followed him into the nearby forest to a small cabin where they watched him transform. It was horrible all three of them were in tears as they heard their friends agonised screams. Finally it became to much for Olivia and she stormed into the cabin, finding Steven lying curled up in a ball on the floor. Carefully as to not scare him she slowly krept forward and sat down on her knees beside him, carefully and softly strocking his back. 

He flinched and looked up at her,

"Olivia? wha?... You need to go." He said as forcfully he could before another cramp ran through his body. 

"I'm not going anywhere." She answered stubbornly. 

In retrospect, that was increadibly stupid and dangerous of her. But she stayed along with Eric and Donna. Once he was closed to transforming they reluctantly ran back into the castle. After that they all sat down and together with Steven informed Kelso and Fez that he was a werewolf and because the wolfsbains potion was to expensive and he flat out refused to tell the headmaster of his condition he did not have access to it, so he was forced to transform every full moon.

It was Donna's idea that they should try and become animagi to help Steven during his transformations, everyone thought that it was an amazing idea, except Steven who practically forbade them for even trying it. However they did not listen and went through with the necessery steps anyway. In the end they all succeeded and could transform into diffrent animals.

Michael Kelso became a big goofy grey dog.

Donna became a ginger cat.

Eric became a big brown greyhound. 

Fez became a small red-capped manakin. (he wanted to be a stallion). 

Jackie became a small deer mouse. 

Olivia became a doe. 

**Micheal Kelso:**

Kelso is also rather close to Olivia, sometimes also taking on the protective role. He flirts with her just like he does with any other girl he sees (more so when they get older) much to Steven’s dislike.  It is usually thanks to Kelso’s ideas that Olivia end up hurt, for example she, Kelso and Steven have all fallen of one of the abandoned towers when they were trying to paint graffiti.  Olivia also like to come up with nicknames for Kelso and try and get him into trouble during class. However she usually is the one to help him with his homework. She especiallyenjoys playing basketball with him since she pretty much always wins, and also she tries and teach him how to ride a skateboard and he tries to get her to ride a broom.  Kelso also is a chaser for the Thunderbird quidditch team, when he gets older of course, in his third year. Kelso is also in a year older then them but got held back and started school when he was 12 so in the fourth year he is 15. He is also in Thunderbird.

**Fez:**

Olivia and Fez aren’t really that close, he kinda freaks her out a little bit. But they are still great friends. Whenever there is a girls night with Donna, Jackie and Olivia, Fez is always invited.  In their third year they, like Hogwarts students, are allowed to go to a nearby city, since Fez’s parents could not sign his permission slip she always buys a whole lot of candy for him while there. Try as she might she can never find him a date on the count of most girls thinking he is weird.  Fez is also in Thunderbird. 

**Jackie Burkhart:**

Being introduced through Michael who starts dating her in their fourth year but also hung around a lot previously since she really liked Kelso.  At first Olivia and Jackie get of to a rocky start with them both pretty much hating each other. But soon they start to grow on each other and become friends. Together, they and Donna, become really close girl friends. Donna becomes more close to Jackie however then Jackie and Olivia, since Olivia rather does something dumb with the boys then goes shopping since she has far to little patience for that, and usually just gives some money to Donna if she needs a new shirt or anything so that whilst their shopping they can get her clothes too.  Jackie is a cheerleader for Wampus quidditch team. Jackie is in Wampus house. 

**Leo:**

He is the Professor of Divination at Ilvermony, as well as the head of house for Thunderbird and by far Olivia’s favorite teacher. With his easy-going attitude and over all kindness he has become another father figure for Olivia (the first one being Kreacher). She often finds herself in his company drinking tea and just talking, sometimes he’s a little bit gone but she thinks that just adds to his charm. Leo is a very powerful wizard, although he seems rather dumb he can beat a lot of trained wizards easily, being pretty much fluent in wandless magic which he tries to teach Olivia in private lessons. Much like Trelawney it is not often that he has vision but when he does they are powerful one’s and correct (he has them more often than Trelawney, making them a bit more difficult to interpret). 

**Mitch:**

He and the friend group are not on friendly terms at all. He is basically the Malfoy of Ilvermony, with a just as strict pureblood father.  He often makes fun of both Olivia and Steven for being orphans but mostly Olivia since he is a bit intimidated by Steven.  He also plays beater on the Wampus quidditch team and is actually pretty good at it. He and his friends likes to prank the other houses in different ways, but seem to go after Olivia and her friend group the most when it comes to bullying.  Much like Malfoy is towards Hagrids teaching Mitch Miller is to Leo, making both Olivia and Steven hate him even more. Since Mitch also has a crush on Donna, Eric is also one of his prime targets.  Mitch is in Wampus. 

**Pastor Dave:**

He is one of the professors at Ilvermony and also head of house for Pukwedgie. He might just be briefly mentioned just thought it might be good to have him in here too. 

**Aemilius Nott (my male oc):**

**On this character I will have more information because you can pretty much just google the above ones!**

He is the headmaster of Ilvermony. 

Charastics: He looks a bit like Dumbledore, although not as tall. He has a very straight back and walks with his head always held high, though not in a intimidating manner, no no not at all. More in a calm and thoughtful manner. He always spoke in a calm and comforting manner, his patience never running out and barely a handful of students had ever seen him angry. 

Just like Dumbledore he wore a wizard's hat with a sharp rounded point, his was a dark grey color with small golden stars embroidered on it. He often wears light grey robes or dark grey ones. However on occasion he can be seen wearing a dark green and black suit. He also had a great long beard, due to his age it had begin to form grey streaks in it but there was still many streaks of black left, especially in his mustache. His hair on his head was rather thinned and he always wore it in a low ponytail reaching to about his shoulder blades, his hair also getting more and more grey streaks in it. He also wore small round glasses resting on his rather pointy nose. 

His lips always hidden by his beard and mustache rarely formed anything but a smile. He was a great man, an extraordinarily kind man. 

During her first year at Ilvermony, Olivia decided to go home and try to celebrate Christmas at home with her mom since none of her friend were staying. To ashamed to tell them what her home life truly was like. Only to come home and find the house empty, everything completely gone. Due to the panic and partly because she was so new to the wizarding world she sent a howler to Professor Nott where she was crying something awful and asking if she could come back to Ilvermony,

“Please professor! …. She’s just gone and… and … I’m afraid the landlords gonna come! I can’t sell the house….. because…. because…. we RENT!”

Due to her panic she did not even think about calling Kreacher and she did not know that howler’s were usually sent to express anger or anything like that. Kelso and Eric had told her that that was just how wizarding letters looked and worked.

That same afternoon Nott came and picked Olivia up and brought her back to Ilvermony and he promised not to tell a soul about her sending him an howler crying, since she was pretty embarrassed about it afterwards once he explained what an Howler was truly used for. Olivia was truly grateful for Professor Nott, he let her stay at Ilvermony even during the summers and allowed for Kreacher to come and visit at pretty much any time.

**The Ilvermony Houses**

**(I am going completely of what I think with these when I clash them with Hogwarts houses that is)**

**And yes I know that you can’t really match the houses like this but I did anyway.**

**Thunderbird:** Favours adventurers and is said to represents the soul of a witch or wizard.

I have decided to group this house together with Gryffindor because it if of my belief that to be an adventurer you need to be brave, have nerve and be daring. 

**Wampus:** Favours warriors and is said to represent the body of a witch or wizard. I have decided to group this house together with Slytherin for I believe that warriors need to be cunning in battle and ambitious just overall to achieve their different goals depending on what kind of warrior they are. 

**Horned Serpent:** favours scholars and is said to represent the mind of a witch and wizard. Of course I grouped this house together with Ravenclaw because the serpents are scholars and Ravenclaw’s where those of wit’s and learning will always find their kind. 

**Pukwedgie:** favours healers and is said to represent the heart of a witch or wizard. I chose to group this house with Hufflepuff because they are patient and unafraid of toil they would make good healers, and since Pukwedgie is supposed to represent one’s heart I think it pairs well with Hufflepuff who are supposed to be just and loyal too. 

**The house colors**

**(I really just took some random ones that I like)**

**Thunderbird:** Periwinkle and Ivory

**Wampus:** Violet and light brown

**Horned serpent:** Bright yellow and bronze

**Pukwedgie:** Red and silver

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind that I paired the Hogwarts and Ilvermony houses, I know that you can't really do that but...  
> I also hope you like the colors I picked for the houses! no meaning, just colors I like.
> 
> Feel free to give feedback and suggestions of any kind!
> 
> Hope you like it thanks for reading! :)


	3. Ilvermony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just very short how Olivia gets to Ilvermony.

After Olivia passed out Kreacher took her to Grimmauld Place, where he mended her wounds to the best of his abilities. Three days passed before Olivia woke up, much to Kreacher’s relief. At first it took some time for him to calm her down, but once she was calm he explained everything to her. Well almost everything, he left the bit about her being adopted out. He told her about Ilvermony and her being a witch, he also told her a bit about Hogwarts and how Harry was apparently quite famous. She could not wait to write him a letter and tell him about Ilvermony, once she was there of course and he at Hogwarts since she highly doubted that the Dursleys would be happy getting an owl with a letter. He told her about him being an house elf and how he was bound to serve her on order of his master. He also assured her that her mom was fine and at home resting and had only been unconscious for an hour or so, however as he mentioned Doris his face turned into an angry scowl and he bawled his fist angrily at his sides. 

All this talk about her being a witch really brought up Olivia's mood, until they reached the list of supplies she needed. 

“How am I going to pay for all this?” she asked gesturing with her hand to the letter, surely her mom would never lend her the money even if they could afford it. 

“I am sure master would have been glad to help.” Kreacher said with a slight frown at the mention of his master, “you will stay here until you go to Ilvermony.” He finished sternly before walking out of the room, leaving Olivia sitting staring after him, feeling incredibly grateful for not being forced back to Doris.  Looking around the room for a bit she thinks it looks rather nice. It’s old fashioned but rather homie. It has some of her favorite colors in it, with pink wallpaper and creamy white curtains, it’s almost as if Kreacher made it especially for her.  She quietly gets out of bed, her bare feet cold on the wooden floor. She walks over to a floor length mirror and examines herself. She has been dressed in a light blue nightgown by Kreacher, most likely by magic. She never liked when he did that when she was little, it freaked her out how he could change her clothes so quickly but as she grew older she realised how it was kinda cool he could do that.  She lifted the nightgown up to her stomach to see it had been carefully bandaged, she put her hand to it and pressed ever so slightly, expecting pain however she did not feel a thing. It was like her whole stomach was numb.  She let go of the nightgown and quickly turned around and walked out of the door in search of Kreacher. She heard a banging of pans and quickly followed the sound, she went to the right and down some stairs til she reached what looked like a hallway. 

“Kreacher?” She asked out loudly. 

“Yeah.” She heard his grumpy response and followed it into a roomy kitchen with a long wooden table standing in the middle of it. 

“Why aren’t I going to Hogwarts then?” She asked thoughtfully as she sat down onto one of the wooden chairs surrounding the table. 

“Something the ministry has decided, Ollie.” He said in his normal raspy voice, then he muttered just out of Olivia's ear shot, “Good for appearance’s, probably”

Kreacher took Olivia’s shopping in diagon alley for her school supplies, her robes however had to be ordered by owl post. At first Olivia was scared about going overseas for school and leaving both her mom and Kreacher. However as they were shopping for her books that anxiety quickly dissolved into excitement. At Ollivanders she got her wand, it was nine and a half inch made of hazel wood with a phoenix feather core.  She was very excited about the wand, it really was a shame it had to stay in that box until she arrived at the school, and even more a shame that she was not allowed to do any magic outside of said school  Since Kreacher was pretty much going to miss her birthday (she celebrates on the 30th october) he bought her a very pretty necklace, made of silver. With a small silver lily and a small silver antler hanging from it. 

“oh Kreacher… it’s so pretty! You didn’t have to get me anything….” Olivia said gratefully as she examined the necklace carefully. 

“Well. You’re welcome.” he said pretty abashed before quickly turning around and beginning to walk away, making Olivia laugh. 

To get to Ilvermony Olivia had to first go to the ministry to be able to take a special international floo powder. She was incredibly nervous, not only for the new school but also because this was her first time using floo powder. The floo powder however, they told her, were only a one time deal and that next year she would be taking a port key to Ilvermony, which apparently wasn’t ready for use yet. It was rather hard for her to say goodbye to Kreacher and it seemed like it was taking a toll on him too. Her bags had already been sent to Ilvermony as they prepared for the floo. Her stomach still being wrapped up in bandages didn’t hurt anymore, except for when she turned her waist or torso to fast, that numb feeling pretty much gone. The stab wounds had actually healed quite nicely, even though it will leave scars from the 4 cuts she is hoping to find some kind of spell or potion to make the scars fade quickly.  Clutching her lily and antler necklace she stepped inside the fireplace, raising the floo powder in her hand and speaking as clearly as she could.

“ILVERMONY.” 

In a whirl of green flames it felt as if she was being thrown around like a rag doll, even though she was standing still. Keeping her arms tucked in, her left hand still clutching her necklace thightly.  As she saw where she was supposed to get off, she stumbled for a bit and fell onto soft grass. Breathing hardly and waiting for the world to stop spinning she heard an old raspy voice.

“You must be miss Green.” 

She looked up and saw an older man staring down at her with a kind smile. He stretched out a hand and helped her to her feet. 

“Yes, yes I am. And you are…?” She asked curiously as she inspected the man.

“Well I would be Aemilius Nott, Headmaster of Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and wizardry.” He stated politely. Olivia’s eyes widened slightly as she stared up at the peculiar man. 

“I am sure you are most anxious to get inside and be sorted into you house. Come along then. “ He said as he began to walk towards the big castle like building, surrounded by a big forrest and fields. The building being at least 6 floors tall and having a many different towers sticking out a little here and there. 

That evening Olivia was sorted into Thunderbird and it did not take long for her to make friends. There was one table for each of the houses at Ilvermony, there was Thunderbird, Wampus, Horned Serpent and Pukwedgie. Each of the houses having their own colors that even their uniform ties would have to be in. Since Olivia got in Thunderbird hers would be striped with Periwinkle blue and ivory. Above each house and along the walls flags which held each house crest were spread out, and up behind the teachers table there was a really big one with the schools crest. Someone must have put a spell on it because the letters along with the different animals were moving. Actually as Olivia took a closer look at each of the crests she could see that all of them were moving as well, above her table a perwinikle background with an ivory thunderbird were flying around it’s confinement. As she raised her gaze to the ceiling a bunch of star constellations were moving around above them. Big and little bear, a big dog was chasing a hare, there was a lion, a sea serpent, a unicorn, a phoenix, all kinds of animals made out of stars moving around up in the ceiling. 

On the table was the most delicious food Olivia had ever tasted and a big variety of it too. She ate and chatted with the others in her year and asked some questions about the school to a prefect sitting nearby. 

That same week she wrote letters to both Kreacher and Harry and told them all about Ilvermony and how amazing everything was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you don't mind that this chapter is kind of short!  
> I know that Kreacher isn't really like canon in this fanfic... but I am soft for soft Kreacher.


	4. The summer holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just how Olivia spent her summer and everyones reaction to her mother leaving and Olivia essentially becoming an orphan. 
> 
> I am very briefly going through her first and second year as it is in her third year when things start to take off. Escpecially towards the end. Hope you don't mind.

Olivia’s time at Ilvermorny flew by way too fast for her liking. Already she found herself sitting in a carriage drawn by winged Palomino horses. She has stayed half of the summer at Ilvermorny with the headmaster but she was eager to get to spend some time with Harry as well as Kreacher. It is at Kreacher’s home she will be staying. Even though Kreacher had already came and visited a few times, she was still grateful for the change in scenery. She has made many friends, first was donna Pinciotti who she shared a dorm room with. Donna had introduced Olivia to her friends, who she knew since before school. Eric, Steven and Kelso. The five of them had begun hanging out and soon they were joined by Fez,who was also a foreign exchange student who hangs around Kelso a lot. So he kind of sneaked his way into the group. 

Olivia and Harry had been sending messages back and forth all throughout the year, trying to figure out what was going on at Hogwarts. Olivia and her friends, mostly her and Donna, had spent a lot of time at the library trying to find anything that could help Harry and his new friends. Olivia was delighted that he had gotten new friends, although against her will she found herself to be a little bit jealous at Harry’s new found friends. But she willed herself to let it go. 

The carriage shrieked to a stop with a very bumpy landing. Arriving at the Ministry. She carefully opened the door and had to make a small jump down. Outside she was immediately met with Kreacher, who she saw standing to the side looking his normal grumpy self. She quickly hurried up to him and wrapped him in a giant hug, which he gingerly returned. For even though he would never admit it, he did have a severe soft spot for Olivia. He helped her with her trunk and soon enough Olivia found herself in Grimmauld place unpacking her things in the room that Kreacher had given her. She was absolutely giddy about being in London with him. She had spent the majority of Christmas at Illvermony to ashamed to tell either Kreacher or any of her friends of the big fiasko when she went home only to find her mom completely gone. At first only Donna knows about her mom leaving, which she had only told her about after she had caught Olivia crying herself to sleep when she thought that Donna already was asleep. And of course since Donna knew, it wasn’t long before the whole gang knew. It was a major relief when they reacted the way they did, Olivia thought for sure that they wouldn't want to be friends with her now that she was basically an orphan, but then Steven told her about his own dad also having left she did feel a bit better.

To her surprise none of them was judgemental about it and both Donna and Eric offered her to spend the summer and upcoming christmases at their houses. She would think about the Christmas proposal, how maybe it would be nice to maybe spend one christmas at one of their houses since both of them insisting that neither of their parents would mind, and since Harry liked to spend his christmas at Hogwarts and Kreacher doesn’t celebrate it. But at the summer she would have to draw a line. She would really hate to intrude and be a bother. Besides in the summer’s she would want to see Harry and Kreacher and she found that she really did enjoy spending part of her summer holiday at Illvermony. Especially when she could spend it in the company of Professor Leo, however Pastor Dave could get on her nerves easily. 

Her being an orphan changed basically nothing at Illvermony, until Kelso accidentally let that fact slip to Laurie, Eric’s older sister. Who makes it her mission to make sure that Eric and his friends life’s are a complete hell. She spread the news like wildfire through the entire school and made point to bring it up almost whenever she saw Olivia. At first it really did impact her and hurt her, but some advice from Hyde and a lesson in being zen she soon took it in stride and now no one really remembers it besides from Laurie. 

As Olivia was folding her clothes she was grumbling over how or if she was going to tell Harry about her home situation, seeing that as of currently she did not really have one, did she? She hadn’t even wanted to tell Kreacher when it first happened, but of course eventually she did. It went better than she expected, at first he had been silently fuming. Which she found was absolutely terrifying as she had never seen him act like that before, and then he had began to exclaim curses upon Doris as well as Edward along with a few people she was unsure of who they were. Eventually he calmed down and stated that she would be living with him in Grimmauld place. Of course Olivia was very grateful for this. Donna and the rest of her friends, along with the entire school, had only found out through a mistake. And besides it will only make Harry worry and there is nothing that he can do about it. She can’t wait to find out how the others are treating him at Hogwarts, seeing as he is a celebrity and everything. As Olivia mentioned Harry to her friends she had no idea how important he was and all of them had some sort of freak out over him. Eric made her promise to get him an autograph from Harry. 

Once she finished folding she went outside into a telephone booth, popped in some muggle money, and called the Dursleys. Since Kreacher did not have a phone she had to use this. It was dark and Olivia found it kind of unsettling since she was the only one around, but the door to the house was literally just across the street, and Kelso had even told her that she had a nice right hook so she wasn’t to worried. 

“Vernon Dursley, who is it?” The deep and unsettling voice of Mr Dursley answered the phone in a very business like way. 

“Uhm hello, it’s Olivia Green. I used to be your neighbour. I was wondering if I could speak to Harry Potter please?” She asked as he simply grunted in response. For a few seconds she thought that he might have hung up on her but then she heard him shouting for Harry and soon enough she heard Harry on the other end. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi Harry! It’s me! Livia!” She exclaimed happily.

“Oh! How was Illvermony?” He asked excitedly.

“Oh it was great! But you already know pretty much everything. I wrote it all in the letters, didn’t I?” She said a bit deflated as she realise that she had already told him all of her school drama, the only thing she had was about her mother. And she did not want to mention it and bring down the mood just yet. 

“That’s okay! Man I can’t wait until next year when I get to go back.” He said dreamily.

“Right me too.” She agreed. 

She spent a good time talking to Harry, she has always found it easy to speak with him. Never really having to think since the conversation just floated on it’s own. But soon they had to end their conversation once Vernon was yelling at Harry about going to bed. 

Olivias summer went by fast. She spent most of it with Kreacher or reading up on different things that she would be thought in her second year. She also spent a lot of time in Kreacher's library. She went out and took the bus to see Harry three times, since he was hardly allowed out because he had so many chores she could not see him more times than that. Which she found to be quite a bummer. If they would have still been neighbours she would have helped him with his chores, but as the Dursleys found out she was a witch she wasn’t allowed in the house anymore. When Harry let it slip when she was visiting for the second time that summer, so the third and last time for that particular summer was spent at a playground nearby. He had then asked her why she moved and she could not bear to lie to him. Avoiding telling someone something is one thing, but flat out lying to one of your best friends and you absolutely oldest friend is something entirely different. So she had come clean about her mom leaving her, just to not worry him to much she let a littlw white lie in telling him that it had been fine. Not mentioning the part where she sent that howler to Nott. As well as how Doris had reacted when she had gotten her letter from Illvermony, pulling up her t-shirt and showing him her scars on her stomach. At first Harry had looked so horrified and disgusted that it took everything in her to hold back her tears, he had quickly caught her eyes and immediately stood up and hugged her. Telling her how _sorry_ he was. Sorry for not being able to protect or save her. Olivia could barely believe it, he was apologizing to her for something he could not control or help for that matter. They had hugged as they both cried for quite some time. But both crying for diffrent reasons. Harry for he felt so increadibly quilty about not being able to protect her from her mother. He had always suspected the way that she was treated at home, with all the bruises and cuts, and this just proved all of his suspisions. Whilst Olivia cried because she had assumed that the disgust on his face had been directed at _her_ and not on what had happened to her. She had been so scared that he would have neglected her or become angry with her. She just felt such relief at finally telling him she could not help but cry. Of course once she calmed down she assured Harry that she did not blame him or held him accountable in any possible way and still loves him so much and how he is her best friend. However none of this helped Harry feel anyless quilty but made him more determend in protecting her. Once they both were calmed, Olivia started telling Harry all about Grimmauld Place and how amazing it is living there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Sorry if it's short.  
> And also sorry for the long gap between chapters, just been a lot and didn't really feel like writing at the time.


	5. Olivia's summer and a knight bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia reminiscens about her second yeat at Ilvermorny where she learns some difficult truths. And she travels towards third year in a flash.

Her second year at Ilvermorny, Olivia and her friends got into a lot more trouble and gained sort of a reputation around school. They weren’t the “cool” kids or anything even resembling that, they just got somewhat of a reputation. The reputation was more so amongst the teacher’s and grown up’s then with the students. 

For example, whilst Foreman and Pinciotti where off somewhere, Kelso, Hyde, Fez and Olivia invented a new game called “riding a tree” where one would climb as high as they could in a tree whilst the other’s felled the tree, and when it was falling the person on top was “riding it”. Of course once they landed and the person got of the three, they used the reparo charm to fix it, so that it was just like new and did not go to waste. However the game soon came to a stop once it was Fez’s turn and he ended up with a broken arm. They have also gotten into loads of trouble since they are all pretty prone to sneaking out of their dorms at night, Olivia and Hyde more so then the other’s. Sometimes they’d go to the kitchens and see what the house elves where doing, or they’d just walk around trying to avoid the teachers who were patrolling the corridors. Sometimes they made a game out of it, see how close they could get to the teacher’s without them noticing. They’d bet on it, the stricter the teacher the more they’d bet.

Since Donna brought her basketball with her this year, both Donna and Olivia took it upon themselves to teach the boys basketball, and soon they found themselves playing that most of their free time, if they weren’t sitting around in the boy’s dorm room. They mostly played in the corridors, using various trash cans as basket hoops as they went. This worked great until they ran into any of the stricter teachers, such as Professor Rodney Ironwood, their transfigurations teacher. Professor Ironwood was a old man with thinning red hair with wisps of grey in it, he has small, angry black eyes and a large bumpy nose, he is the professor in transformation at Ilvermorny and was known amongst the student body to be the teacher to give out the worst punishments. If they weren’t playing basketball in the corridors, they would go outside to this particularly large tree with just the right height of branches, with a quick spell, the branches were formed into a basketball hoop they could use, and with another spell Donna’s basketball worked just as good on grass as it does on asphalt. During her second year she, just like during her first year, sent letters back and forth to Harry. This year she was trying to help him find out about the Chamber of Secrets, the patrifications that were happening at Hogwarts created a buzz that reached even Ilvermorny. Unfortunately neither she, Donna or Eric could find anything on the subject to give back to Harry in the library, and Fez, Hyde and Kelso knew absolutely nothing on the subject and refused to join them in the library. She almost ran straight to professor Nott to get him to send her to Hogwarts to see Harry when she got his letter detailing everything that happened down in the chamber of Secrets, everything about that poor Ginny Weasley. ‘ _ Voldemort, the dark lord Voldemort. Harry had fought _ and defeated  _ a young Voldemort….”  _ She thought as she read the letter completely mind blown. It was almost too much to take in. All at once she felt pride for being his friend, but also so worried sick. He had fought Voldemort the year before too, Olivia had nearly cried when she got that letter. And now he’s done it again. She almost didn’t even want to think about what Harry would have to do next year. 

Olivia will not forget her second year at Ilvermorny anytime soon, and not just because of all the dungbombs that they threw into various classrooms filed with students or getting to experience Kelso’s stupidity growing even deeper, which at first seemed impossible. Most of the things that happened that year were wonderful and happy memories, but it was this one night. When she and Hyde were out again, just scouting out one of the many classrooms for a possible prank, or “civil disobedience, for it was their right” as Hyde liked to say when they’d get caught by a professor, something about the government and stuff, Olivia rarely listened when he went on his rants, although she often found herself agreeing to everything he said. Donna had told her that he was starting to rub of on her, since she sometimes found herself too going on such rants nowadays. They were out inspecting the classroom to modify the prank so that it could reach maximum perfection and chaos, when they both caught Principal Nott speaking with someone that they did not know nor recognise. 

As they were walking as quietly as they possibly could around a corner on their way to the specific classroom that they had in mind. The cold winter air laying thin and freezing their breath to come out as smoke, still in their pyjamas and thick robes they were quite cold, but the excitement kept their minds off of it. They heard the hushed yet booming voice of principal Nott. Making them freeze their movements, Hyde thought quickly, grabbing Olivia and forcing her into a wardrobe, before climbing in himself, shutting the door as carefully as he could as to not make any noise. One of the many wardrobes that were scattered across the entire school, holding cleaning supplies. It is a very tight fit and Olivia has Hyde tight against her side as they hold as still as possible, barely daring to breath. Olivia's heart beats wildly at the thought of getting caught, with professor Leo or Pastor Dave it was fine because they could usually wiggle themselves out of the situation fairly easily, but the principal? No chance. And she really did not want to get detention again, else she would never hear the end of it from Kreacher or mister perfect Eric Foreskin. Both Hyde and Olivia stood frozen in the wardrobe when they heard what Nott was actually speaking about. Both of their heads perked up when her name was dropped in the middle of the conversation. The other man who Nott was speaking to, they had no clue who he was. But he seemed to be old, not as old as Nott but maybe in his 70s or 80s, they mentioned something about fudge? 

“Yes, it truly is a shame about the girls upbringing.” Nott said grimly, “those people were not fit to care for a child, positively horrible”

“Had I known what kind of people they really were, I never would have put her in their care, Aemilius.” The other answered sounding troubled. 

“Luckily, our miss Olivia Green is strong in mind as well as in soul, and seems to be dealing with everything quite alright.” Nott answered not sounding so grim anymore, more as if he’s trying to assure the other man. 

“That is good to hear…” The other answered. The rest of the conversation Olivia and Hyde couldn’t quite make out as the pair continued to walk along the corridor and away from them. Their voices now just soft murmurs traveling along the stone walls.

However Olivia in the wardrobe breaths out a gasp. She and Hyde waited until they no longer heard their footsteps or voices and then emerged from the wardrobe. She still could not believe it, her mind was like a complete blank, a ocean of emotions washing over her. First sadness and shock knowing that she was adopted, she did not look like them, maybe she should have guessed. It was the only explanation, that man, that Nott was speaking with, had given her to the Greens. 

“Livi, are you okay?” Hyde asked her breaking the silence, sounding uncharistlickly gentle in his question and looking concerned. 

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, she had just now noticed them falling down from her eyes. A tight feeling got caught in her chest just then and more tears started to stream down her face. Oh, how she hated to cry, even though she knows that it’s normal, she hates how pathetic it makes her feel.

“I d-don’t know…” She whispers, not wanting to speak louder in fear of starting to sobb instead. “I guess, why am I crying? Why do I care? I mean I hate them Steven, I really do!” 

Steven just looks at her, seemingly unsure of what to do. She could not comprehend these feelings, why  _ was _ she sad? shouldn't she be relieved knowing that she wasn’t actually related to them, afterall, she did hate it when she thought they were her family. But now she felt almost as though they did have a right to leave her, she wasn’t even theirs to begin with. She suppose it is  _ that  _ thought that makes her feel so bad. That they in reality did not do anything that immoral since it wasn’t  _ technically their  _ child that they abandoned, just some girl that were already an orphan to begin with. 

“Come on, let’s get back to the dorms.” He tells her gently, placing a arm around her shoulders before starting to lead her back. They didn’t speak on the way to her dorm, neither of them knew what to say, but the silence wasn’t exactly awkward, it was more comforting than anything else. 

Once she got in bed and made sure that Donna was fast asleep, she let herself cry. She’s so embarrassed, with finding out everything in front of Steven and  _ crying  _ in front of him,  _ god  _ she’s such an ugly crier too, her face getting all red and puffy. She put her hands on her face to try and calm the heat and red that has come over it. Not to mention her parents, or adoptive parents. Who was that man who had given her away? Was she related to him? Who was her real parents? That man must have known who they are. All these questions continued on a loop in her head as she reminisce about her up bringing in the Green household. She held the necklace that she had gotten from Kreacher that day in Diagon Alley in a tight fist. ‘At least she still has him.’ She thought, ‘and Harry, and Hyde, and Donna, Eric, Kelso and Fez.’

She wasn’t sure why she was crying. She should be happy, knowing that she isn’t actually related to Doris, it just made her so mad. ‘Why did Doris do what she did? What did I do that always made her  _ so _ mad?’ She couldn't help but ask herself that, questions that have plagued her mind since she was a kid. For the  _ life _ of her she could not figure out why Doris had done certain things to her, what she had done to make her so angry. She felt as if she was completely unlovable, her biological parents gave her away, and Doris and Thomas practically  _ chose  _ her when they took her in, yet they still abandoned her. She was abandoned,  _ twice, _ man was she really that unlovable, so unwanted? She lazily traces the scars on her stomach with her left hand, feeling their slightly bumpy texture. The ones caused by Doris, the ones Kreacher told her he could not fix and would have to live with since his magic isn't that strong. She wasn’t ashamed of her scars, and did not mind wearing a bikini or anything like that, as long as no one asked where she got them. She pretty much forgot about them, almost. With her friends and all the things that were always going on around them, she did not really have time to think about them. She then began to trace the lightning scar on her right hand still in a fist around her necklace, with her index finger, smiling slightly as she thinks about her and Harry. 

The light sound of Donna snoring brings her out of her memories. But she continues to stare into the darkness for a while longer. Grumbling over who that strange man speaking to principal Nott could have been. She did not recognise his voice at all and it was far too dark to see what he looked like, if she even would have dared to peek out of the wardrobe. But the two must have been at least acquainted with each other in some way. 

The next day, she was incredibly relieved to find that Hyde hadn’t told anyone about what they had overheard last night. She had spent a lot more time than usual to get ready to make absolutely sure that nobody would know or even come across the thought that she had cried last night. As she and Donna went down to eat breakfast she fidgeted with her necklace out of nerves, wondering how she was going to get Steven alone. She really needed to speak with him, she wants him to promise her not to tell anyone anything. But she wanted to speak with him without raising suspicions, sometimes it was hard getting one of the boys alone. Since they all usually traveled in some kind of pack. And with dumb, one of the dumber were usually in tow. 

Luckily as they were all traveling back to get their books for their lessons, she manages to grab a hold of Steven so they are walking in the back of the little group, just a few steps away from the others. 

“Hey, how are you?” He whispers in her ear, searching her eyes worriedly with his own. 

“Fine. Just please don’t tell the other’s, alright?” Her eyes darting to the gang walking just ahead of them. 

“Yeah, of course.” 

“Hey, Green! Hyde! Stop making out and hurry up!” Kelso yells at them, grinning like the idiot he is. Olivia’s cheeks turns a violent shade of red as she jogs up with the group, punching Kelso hard in the arm. 

“ow!” Kelso whimper, rubbing his now pulsing left arm with his hand. 

“You idiot.” Hyde comes up on his other side and punches his right arm, which makes Kelso start to fight him. However as usual the fight does not last long with Kelso screaming, “MY eye! my eye! GOD!” Olivia laughs along with the other’s as they continue on their way. 

* * *

Olivia smiles as she remembers how much she actually did miss the gang. Right now she is gazing out the window of a cab on her way to see Harry. Even though apparently his aunt was going to visit them today. The Dursleys would let her come and stay with them for a day or two since Marge had always sort of liked her, even though nobody really knew why, same with Petunia who was nice to her when nobody was looking. Well, Marge liking Olivia was sort of a overstatement, she more tolerated her because when she was younger Marge thought she and Dudley looked cute together. Even though Dudley was terrorizing her and Harry and she found Dudley absolutely repulsive. Harry had managed to let her stay, even though they knew that she was a witch. 

Olivia had packed a backpack with some clothes, only one change of clothes, along with her pyjamas and toothbrush and such, since she was only staying for a short time. Just like last summer she spent half of her summer at Ilvermorny and then she went home to Kreacher to spend the rest with him. When she was a Ilvermorny, there were never much to do, except spending time at the library. Which she didn’t mind, even though she was a slow reader and easily lost her place in the text, having to stop every few minute to check where the right new paragraph begins. She also spent a lot of time with both Professor Leo and the headmaster. With the headmaster she would talk about what next years courses would include as well as the curriculum over all the different grades to see what she had to look forward to. With professor Leo she would mostly just talk about Kreacher and her friends. Sometimes she would try to get him to foretell something, but she never managed to convince him. Something rather weird came up while they were playing a board game and Olivia almost bursts out laughing in the back of the cab as she remembers it. 

It was raining outside, so she couldn’t explore the grounds like she had planned to do that day. So instead she went up to the divinations classroom where she knew that she would find professor Leo, just to see what he was up to. They drank tea and they played this board game, she can’t really remember what it was called ‘That’s Life,’ or was it just ‘Life’? It started to get dark outside and late, so as Olivia tried to end the game as politely as she could,

“It’s just a game, professor! This isn’t life,” she said pointing to the board game with its colorful little pieces, before standing up and gesturing out with her hands and exclaiming, “This! This is life, man.”

“Yeah, but this life,” Leo says pointing to the board, “is so much better then this life, man.” pointing at over where Olivia had been gesturing with her hands. He sigh a bit before continuing, still holding his cards. “In the, in the game, I got kids, man.” He says looking down at the board before looking up at her. “In real life, my kids split on me.”

“Really, man?” Olivia ask’s, now feeling bad and a bit uncertain since Leo often didn’t make much sense. 

“Yeah."

She slowly sits down in her seat again opposite Leo, “My parents split on me.” she says looking up at his wrinkly face framed by long and greying hair, that doesn’t look like he has brushed in at least a week. 

“Oh, wow. Now we found each other.” he responds completely serious making Olivia crack a smile. “Hey, do you wanna be my father?” The question makes Olivia chuckle before saying, “sure.”

“Okay. Go a head, spin dad.” Leo tells her smiling. She moves her chair closer to him before flinging her arm around his shoulder and spinning the little spinning thing. 

“I got a 10” she says excitedly, like one might a child. And they continue on playing the game in the same manner.  As she thought about it, many times during her summer at Ilvermorny, Leo had surprised her with the things he would tell her.  Like when they played battleship,

“B-3” 

“Hit. Damn! You sank my battleship!” Olivia exclaimed smiling brightly at him, while Leo did a winning motion with his hand. Leo smiles and shakes his head before looking up at her,

“You know, a well-maintained fleet is the backbone of any military structure,and with your floating arsenal depleted, your troops are likely to suffer serious collateral damage.” He says while Olivia just stares at him opened mouth and shocked, it was the smartest thing that she had ever heard him say. As he goes quiet she says the only thing that comes to mind.

“Huh.”

“Wow. Hey, you know what, man? I think, I might have been in the navy.” 

* * *

Otherwise she’d explore Ilvermorny, sometimes even sneaking into the forest even though she isn’t supposed to be there with all of it’s creatures lurking. She just couldn’t help herself, her curiosity kept on nagging in the back of her mind, a tingling that just would not go away until she satisfied her mind. She hasn’t told any of her friends that she spends half of her summer’s at Ilvermorny yet, she’s simply to embarrassed about it. And both Donna and Eric would try and get her to spend the summer with them, but she absolutely hates charity and being a bother, and she’d just feel like she was intruding on them. Of course they wrote to each other during the summer and she wished she could see them. She was just afraid that if she saw them in the summer they would somehow figure it out or that Steven would accidentally let it slip that she was adopted. They already knows about her parents splitting on her, she just wondered how much more they could take before they too left her alone. But she did go to them this summer anyway, since they kept nagging her, eventually she reached her breaking point. She spent two weeks at the Formans, the entire gang was there. She learned that Eric’s dad, Red Forman, is a total hard ass and Eric’s mom, Kitty Forman, is a total sweetheart. Mrs Forman even offered to take her shopping and she cooked the best food ever, in Olivia’s opinion. The two weeks there was great, even though they mostly just sat around in Eric’s basement, it was fun. Olivia even got on pretty good with Red. The only thing there that she didn’t like was Eric’s whore of a sister, Laurie. But otherwise, everything was great, it felt weird being doted upon by Kitty, but she would never voice her complaint, because secretly she did really like it. Luckily, her parents were never brought up so, her being adopted was never brought to light.

At Grimmauld place she also enjoys to inspect the big house. See what’s behind every door and where every staircase leads. This year she spent a lot of time inside a room which she found the year before. Where it looks as if a teenage boy used to live, who must have either been a Gryffindor or really had a thing for the color red. The room is dusty and looks as if nobody has lived in for at least ten years. But it wasn’t the room itself that drew Olivia in, it was the wallpaper on one of the walls. Which depicted a big tree with many branches sticking out, with names on them. Everyone seemed to be connected in some way or another, ‘ _ like a family tree.’  _ Olivia thought as she continued to scan the wallpaper. Her eyes landing on the places where it looks like someone had burnt away names. Her brows furrow as she looks intently on these few places, trying to catch some letters of the burnt away names to see if she could find out who they were, and perhaps what they did to earn this. But alas, she couldn’t find a trace of any left behind letters on the wall. So she settled on reading some other names,  _ Orion Black _ was linked together with  _ Walburga Black _ . Actually as she continued to look at the tree, most people had the surname Black, ‘ _ It must be the Black’s family tree then.’  _ she thought. Just then Kreacher called her down for supper. 

She’s ecstatic that she gets to have a sleepover with Harry, she has never had one before. She doesn’t think that sharing a dorm room with Donna really count’s the same as a real sleepover. Apparently it had taken quite the convincing on Harry’s part to let her stay for two night’s, especially since they now knew that she was a witch, but once Marge got wind of Olivia being over she convinced Vernon to let her stay. The only downside was that she had to share a room with Dudley, but since Harry was going to be there as well it wasn’t too bad. 

Today she was wearing her currently favorite knitted pink sweater, blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. Since she had been unsure weather she needed to dress nicely, with Marge being there and all, she had done her hair up into a half up half down, usually she rarely did anything with her hair so Kreacher had to help her make sure that the small ponytail in the back was in the middle. She was very pleased with how it came out, and even more so when it took the hair out of her face yet she still had her hair down. She hated wearing any kind of ponytail otherwise, sometimes pigtails were alright, but otherwise, no. She didn’t like the way it hurt her scalp when they were seated high up and when she was wearing it down low she thought she looked almost like a rat. And also because when she had her hair down it looks quite big, but thats just because it’s so fluffy and does what it wants, but in reality her hair is on the thinner side, it’s not super thin but not nearly as thick as it looks. 

Finally the cab got to a stop outside of Harry’s house, she quickly paid the cab driver before hastily making her way to the front door and punching the doorbell. She heard rustling inside and hushed voices, they must have thought that she was aunt Marge because the next thing she knew Dudley opened the door in his nice clothes welcoming her, with both Vernon and Petunia standing behind him smiling brightly. She smiled brightly as well when their smiles dropped. 

“Why, thank ye, good sir.I must say, I do indeed feel quite welcomed!” She announces as poshly as she can when she steps inside. Vernon scowls at her. “Thank you mr and mrs Dursley for letting me stay!” She adds brightly when she quickly begins to make her way up the stairs to Harry. 

“Just behave yourself, Green.” She hear him mutter. She barges into Harry's room, not bothering with knocking, drops her backpack by the door and flops down onto his bed. At first Harry seems startled as he was apparently talking to his owl about something, before he sees that it was her. 

“Olivia!” He blurts out surprised yet with a big grin on his face as he plops down onto the bed next to her. 

The entire day blew by fast, even though there was a small hiccup when Marge arrived, but other then that it went great. She and Harry had spent the entire day locked away in his room talking about everything. Harry told her all about the chamber of secrets whilst Olivia told him all about what her and the gang got up to at Ilvermorny. But now it was getting late and the Dursleys were having dinner, with Harry as some sort of server. Of course Olivia was there too, helping out. She decided to eat a sandwich earlier with Harry instead of joining them for dinner, which Marge did not seem to like. Olivia didn’t like that Marge liked her, for she truly hated Marge’s guts for the way she treated Harry. Just as Olivia and Harry began to take away the food from the table and Marge was complementing Petunia on her cooking, her nasty dog licking the gravy of a plate, she started flapping her big mouth about Harry, again. As she gives her dog some of her brandy, both she and Harry look on a bit disgusted.

“ what are you smirking at?” She snaps, glaring angrily at Harry, he and Olivia shares a look of dislike before he shrugs his shoulders and continue with the dishes whilst Olivia put together the leftovers. 

“where did you send the boy again?” Marge ask’s Vernon who is a bit too quick to answer.

“Saint Brutus’s, it’s a fine institution for hopeless cases.” At this Olivia grimaces as she hardly think that Harry is a hopeless case in any way. 

“Do they use a cane at Saint Brutus’s, boy?” This makes both Harry and Olivia stop what they are doing and stare for a short while before Vernon gives Harry a look prompting him into answering. 

“Oh yeah, yeah, I’ve been beaten loads of times, hmm.” Harry answers making Olivia give him a funny look and having to hold back a grin at his blatant lie. 

“Excellent. I won’t have this namby-pamby wishy-washy nonsense about not beating people who deserve it.” Marge continues on as both Harry and Olivia turn their back on them. Marge’s words make her feel sick to her stomach. And she makes a gagging face at Harry prompting him to smile.

“You must not blame yourselves for how he turned out. It has all to do with blood, bad blood. What is it the boy’s father did, Petunia?” She continues on.

“Nothing, he didn’t work, he was unemployed.” Olivia gives Harry a worried look as she could clearly see that he did not like what they were saying about his parents. 

“A drunk, too no doubt.”

“That’s a lie.” He interrupts them. 

“What did you say?”

“My dad wasn’t a drunk.” Harry says angrily as he turns around. Suddenly Marge’s glass in her hand shatters and she tries to play it of as just having a strong grip. Meanwhile Olivia’s eyes dart back and forth wildly between Marge and Harry. Worried what might happen if Harry was to lose control over his magic, but also what would happens if they continue on arguing.

“I think it's time you two went to bed.” Vernon say’s eying her and Harry. Olivia immediately begins to nod her head furiously, wanting to leave the situation before Marge says anything else to make Harry upset. She grabs ahold of his arm and is just about to drag him away when Marge interrupts with her giant mouth. 

“Be quiet Vernon. You,” she says and points to Olivia, seemingly not liking her so much anymore, before she snaps her finger over the table, “clean it up.” 

Olivia shares a look with Harry before she walks over there and begins to pick up the pieces of shattered glass, carefully as to not cut herself. 

“Actually,” Marge carries on smugly, as Harry glares at her from the other side of the kitchen, “it’s nothing to do with the father, it’s the mother. You see it all the time with dogs. If there’s something wrong with the bitch, there’s something wrong with the pup.”

“Shut up!” Harry suddenly yells angrily. Startling Olivia and making her drop all of the glass, making it fall to the floor with a sharp clang. Marge just smirks at him before she continues on, “Right, let me tell you….” She begins as Harry stares at her angrily. Olivia can tell what is going to happen, with the wind and the flashing of the lamps. She grabs a hold of his arm to try and maybe calm him down, but it doesn’t seem to work as Marge suddenly start to swell up. Usually she would have been all for it, but she knew how Vernon could get and how much Harry wanted his signature on that paper. Olivia just stares in a mix of incredible amusement and horrification at the fact that Harry is doing magic outside of Hogwarts, as Marge continues to swell larger and larger. Until she starts to float, bouncing on the ceiling before going out the door into the garden and finally up into the sky. Harry suddenly hurried up the stairs with Olivia hot on his tail. As he grabbed his things along with Hedwig she grabbed her backpack. She took Hedwig off his hands so that he could easier carry his big trunk down the stairs. There they were meet by a very angry Vernon. 

“You bring her back!” He growls angrily at Harry. 

“No!” Harry simply states as he takes out his wand and points it at Vernon making him back up so that they can get out the door. Olivia doesn’t really pay them any mind as she is to focused on getting out of there without accidentally dropping Hedwig as it was quite a big cage. Once they got outside and a bit away from the house Harry stopped and opened Hedwig’s cage, letting her fly away. 

“What are you doing?” Olivia yells worried the owl is going to fly away and get lost or something. 

“Don’t worry, she will find her way back to me.” Olivia gave him an uncertain look but decides to just take his word for it. She and Harry sat down on the sidewalk, Harry letting out a deep sigh. 

“You know,” Olivia began carefully, wanting him to calm down and clear his mind first, “what they said wasn’t right. And if you want to you could stay at my place until the school year starts. I’m sure Kreacher wouldn’t mind!” She says smiling at him, he returns her smile and is just about to answer when a sound from the bushes interrupts them. They look over to them just to be met with a dog staring back at them from the bushes. Harry stands up slowly whilst Olivia stays still, just staring at the dog. As the dog begins to growl and bark Harry takes out his wand and falls backwards, whilst Olivia jumps to her feet. Regretting that she left her own wand at home. Just as Harry lands on the ground a honking sound echoes around them, and towards them comes a giant blue double decker that screeches to a halt in front of them. 

“Welcome to the knight bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard,” The man on the bus reads of a card for them, not even glancing up at them, whilst Olivia and Harry stare at the man and the bus completely stunned, “ my name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor for this evening.” He finishes and tucks the card into his jacket pocket before he looks down at Harry. “Whatcha doin’ down there?” He asks.

“I fell over.” Harry states causing Olivia to laugh out loud. “Watcha fell over for?” Stan counters back while Olivia extends her hand for Harry to help him up. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose.” He says as he takes Olivia’s hand and gets up.

“Well, come on then!” he waves at them to get on the bus, “let’s not wait for the grass to grow.” But Harry doesn’t get on, instead he goes to check on where they just saw that black and angry dog. But he and Olivia finds that the dog is gone and now there’s just empty bushes. 

“Watcha lookin’ at?” Stan asks, “Nothing.” 

“Well, come on then.” Stan says as he gets down and brings Harry’s stuff onto the bus. Inside they are met by a snoring wizard lying in one of the many beds. Olivia gazes amazed at the chandelier hanging from the roof in the bus before quickly following Harry to the front of the bus after hearing Stan, “Come on, move on, move on, move on.” He says with a sigh. Olivia and Harry take a seat onto one of the beds and Stan hands them each a ticket. Before he knocks onto the window with a, “take her away Ern.”

Olivia and Harry are thrown back due to the speed at which the bus is traveling at, luckily the beds have wheels and glide along the floor. Olivia began to giggle due to the tickling sensation in her stomach, similar to the one on a roller coaster ride. 

“What did you say your name was again?” asks as he points a finger to the two of them. 

“I didn’t.“ Harry answers, as he tries to hold on to the bedpost.

“But we were better, you ready.” 

“The leaky cauldron, that’s in London.” Harry continues sounding a bit out of breath, which Olivia finds highly amusing as she grins at him as he looks completely lost. 

“Do you hear that Ern? The leaky cauldron, that’s in London.” Stan says to the bus driver and snickers.

“What about the muggles?” Harry asks. “Can’t they see us?” Olivia continues. 

“The muggles? They don’t see nothing, do they?” 

Suddenly the bus comes to a halt which makes both Harry and Olivia to be pushed forward, Harry becomes pressed up against a window whilst Olivia bounces into his back face first. She hears a grunt from Harry caused by the impact of her face in his between his shoulder blades. but neither is hurt badly. Olivia stumbles back and takes her place on the bed once more at the same time Harry stays looking out the window beside Stan who has taken out a wizarding newspaper to read. Before the bus takes of again and he is swung back onto the bed with a grunt. The paper catches Harry’s attention as he asks, “Who is that?” Referring to the man on the front cover under the headline _ Escape from Azkaban _ . This catches Olivia’s attention too. “That man.” He continues as Stan sighs and takes a look at the cover before giving Harry a look as if he were an idiot.

“Who is that? Who is… that is Sirius Black, that is. Don’t tell me you’ve never been hearing about Sirius Black.” Stan says as both Olivia and Harry shakes their head no. “He’s a murderer. Got himself locked up in Azkaban for it.”

“How did he escape?” Olivia asks.

“Well, that's the question isn’t it? He’s the first one that’s done it. He was a big supporter of, you-know-who” Stan barely whispers the name, “and you’ve heard of him.” 

“Yeah. Him we’ve heard of.” Harry answers. 

Soon enough they arrive at the leaky cauldron, once again the sudden stop makes them both fly forward. However this time Olivia is more prepared and catches herself with her hands against Harry’s back, but Harry wasn’t as prepared and again smashes his face into the window. 

“Ah mister Potter, at last.” A bald man with a hunchback who just stepped onto the bus catches their attention. The man takes and carries Harry’s trunk of the bus and into the building, with Harry and Olivia following behind. The man leads Olivia to a room where he also puts Harry’s trunk, there he asks her to stay. Harry is about to protest when Olivia interrupts and tells him that it is fine. She lays down on the bed and fidgets with her necklace as she has nothing else to do. She wonders if this is where Harry will be staying, and who it is that he is speaking to. However she hadn’t time to grubble over these questions for it only took 15 minutes and Harry was back. 

“Who was it that wanted to speak with you?” Olivia asks as soon as he gets through the door carrying Hedwig in her cage. 

“Minister Fudge.” He grunts as he places the cage onto a desk. Olivia’s eyes widens as she sits quickly up on the bed. 

“Really? man, so you’re in big trouble. You got expelled?” she frowns.

“No, he wasn’t even mad. Said it was something everyone did, no big deal.” 

“Like dead ass? No big deal? Dude, we watched her float away into the sky! It was awesome!” She laughed. 

“Dude? Dead ass?” Harry says imitating her and making fun of her accent, which had gotten to being something in between british and american. 

“Oh, shut it!” She yells throwing a pillow at him, making him laugh and run out the room whilst shouting, “Oh look at me! My name is Olivia! A simple American tourist here to explore exotic Britain!” in a bad american accent. “Stooop!” Olivia laugh whines as she catches up to him and punches him on his arm. “ow…” He whimpers.

“you totally deserved that.” she grumbles back, making Harry laugh as they walk down a pair of stairs. 

“Well, I should probably get going.” She says. 

“Why can’t you stay here?” He asks bewildered for a second. 

“I didn’t bring any wizarding money! Just muggle money for the cab’s.” 

“I’ll pay for you-” “No way Harry!” she exclaim, no she couldn't possibly take his money. 

“What it’s no big deal.” He shrugs. “Yes it is,” he gives her a ‘really?’ look, “well, for me it is. I’ll write once I get to Ilvermorny, yeah?” 

“Fine, see yah!” He says as he hugs her tight. “Bye!” She waves at him as she walks out into the night to catch a cab back to Grimmauld place. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so long! I don't really like when chapters go from being short to really long, I just could'nt find a good place to chop this chapter in two, without it stopping at like a weird point. But hey! The story is kind of starting to get an actual story line! yay! Can you guess who Nott was speaking to? I have already written and I'm almost finished with Oliva's third year along, I just have to figure out how to split it up into chapters and check some small things, but another chapter should be up in a week!  
> Anyway, thanks so much for over 160 hits! That's so awsome! :)  
> Please, I really would appriciate some feedback if you have some!   
> Thanks for reading! :)


	6. Olivia's third year

Once back at Ilvermorny things carried on as they usually did. Although this school year there was a huge buzz about Azkaban and the criminal Sirius Black, but other then that, completely normal. And like news usually do, the entire thing eventually calmed down and people stopped talking about it, since it wasn’t happening there. Olivia sent letters back and forth with Harry, she heard all about that git Malfoy and that poor Hippogriff. Since she heard how destroyd Harry and his friends along with his teacher, Hagrid, was about the entire ordeal, she decided to see if maybe their care for mythical creatures professor, Professor Johnsson perhaps could do something about it. Maybe have the Hippogriff released into its natural habitat or moved here to Ilvermorny instead of having him put down. Just as Olivia had guessed, Professor Johnsson immediately wrote to minister Fudge and Dumbledore about the Hippogriff. Professor Johnsson was very passionate about mythical creatures and validated their lives just as high, if not higher from time to time, as a human life. As one should in Olivia’s opinion. She was incredible at her job too, it was one of Olivia’s favorite classes to be sure, since she started taking it the year before.  This year was a bit uneventful for Olivia. Although alot of memorable things did happen that she'll remember for a long time. Like her and Kelso falling of the watertower, causing her to get a concussion, which was quickly fixed in the medical wing, and Kelso getting a broken arm. Both of them receiving a months worth of detention, nothing interesting really happened. Although there was a huge food fight in the cafeteria that one day, Olivia can still practically feel the mashed potato sliding down her bare back under her shirt. There also was a slight shift in the group since Jackie Burkhart started hanging out with them. Mainly because of Kelso. She is a year younger than them and in Wampus house, she still hung around them, even though she pretty clearly didn’t like any of them, except for Michael that is. The first few times Olivia met Jackie, she couldn’t stand her, but then she met her a few more times and still really hated her. But since Donna and Jackie grew closer, she felt as though she had to give Jackie a chance too. And now, she was glad that she had. For with Jackie she talked about things that she didn’t talk with Donna about so much, since neither Donna nor Olivia was interested in any boys yet really, they both found Jackie’s talk about boy’s, and the constant dreaming about Kelso to be quite nauseating. But at the same time Olivia found that she had some things in common with Jackie, such as taste in clothes and such, even though Olivia hated shopping they still seemed to have the same taste in fashion. And sometimes Jackie could be a good friend and didn’t always give completely lousy advice. Olivia had always been a girly girl, when she grew up she always wore pretty dresses and stuff like that, until her dad left, then all she wore were dirty old boy clothes that Doris had found somewhere that never got washed. And she always envied the other girls at school who got to wear pretty dresses and colorful clothes. So when she finally got to decide for her own what she got to wear she was ecstatic, even though she quickly found out that she hates shopping. Since it doesn’t take her long to decide whether she likes something or not, she finds it incredibly tedious to walk around a bunch of different stores for hours when she already either already got what she came for or already quickly walked through that store. She loved Donna and she always had a blast with her and trusted her with everything. But sometimes Olivia did want to sit and paint her toenails, maybe do a face mask while drinking tea and gossip just a little bit. Not to spread rumors or anything like that, but who doesn’t like to know a bit of dirt sometimes. Olivia could tell that ding things like these were growing on Donna too. With Jackie she could do all of that, and Jackie even managed to get Donna roped in which Olivia wouldn’t have managed to do. She didn’t have the same sense of authority like Jackie and doesn’t like telling people what to do, she prefers to just suggest things instead and whether they do it or not is up to the other person. They also started doing this really funny and relaxing thing where they all would sit in this circle and come up with the funniest and smartest things. They could never remember what they said in those circles, just that it felt really smart. And she was very glad that the boys didn’t share rooms with anyone else and that it was just them so that they wouldn't get busted. Whilst Olivia and Donna had to share room with two other girls. Barbara and Jules, Jules was nice enough more on the quiet side. Barbara was nice too, maybe a bit skanky but Olivia doesn’t mind. Both of the girls are very pretty and Barbara is very popular, she’s one of the cheerleaders for Thunderbirds quidditch team, she has very pretty curly blonde hair and is one of the girls that has started puberty early, making her popular with the boys. Jules has shorter brunette hair and is very tall and skinny, she’s even taller then Donna at the moment. She has a sweet button nose and a very nice smile. Olivia is a bit embarrassed about being the only girl in her dorm room that has yet to reach puberty, but she isn't too worried since she read that it is normal to start it anywhere from 8 to 14 years old so she still had at least a year left to start. 

Things had gotten a bit more serious as the gang found out about Steven’s condition, which was still a very sore subject for him that he refused to acknowledge. Not that Olivia could blame him, that night was something that she would never forget and the memory of it could still at times bring her to tears. Seeing her friend in so much pain and being completely useless, not being able to help in any possible way. It was Donna who came up with the idea that they join him on his nights during the full moon, as Steven had confessed that having Olivia there had actually helped lessen the pain. 

“No way,” Eric said when Donna proposed the idea, “It’s way to dangerous! And what if one of us gets bitten? We’ll get lycanthropy too!” 

“See that’s the good thing, animals can’t catch it! So if we become animagi we’ll be immune to it!” She exclaims happy pointing in her book. 

“I can’t believe that Steven’s a werewolf,” Jackie say’s chewing on some red twizzlers that Donna’s mom had sent them, “it’s so romantic!” she squeals happily. 

“Jackie!” Donna scolds as she continues to read the instructions to becoming an animagus. Jackie just widens her eyes and shrugs, continuing to eat the candy. 

“I want to be a stallion!” Fez’s says happily coming over and looking in Donna’s book.

“But isn’t it like crazy dangerous?” Eric asks. 

“Yeah, and I don’t think Hyde’s gonna like us doing this.” Kelso says sitting on the floor eating a chocolate frog. 

“That’s why we're not going to tell him, “Olivia tells him, “and since Eric is so good at transformation magic and Donna’s really good at potions, this shouldn’t be so hard.”

“I think you’re forgetting the part where we all get thrown into prison, because being an unregistered animagus is ILLEGAL!” Eric bellows as he stands up from his bed. 

“Yeah, well snitches get stitches, Eric. So keep your skinny little mouth shut.” Donna tells him absentmindedly as she continues to study how to become an animagus. 

“Eric, were doing this for Hyde. He needs us.” Olivia pleads. 

That night they all agreed on it, after much convincing. And everyone kept the promise from Hyde, which for them was highly surprising. All though in hindsight they probably shouldn’t have become animaguses, since there were possibilities of getting the whole thing wrong and ending up seriously injured. But in their haste to help their friend, they didn’t pay that section of the book any mind.  At first it took a few attempts, especially with the mandrake leaves. Whilst Donna, Jackie and Olivia both did it right the first time along with Fez. Both Kelso and Eric had to redo it once. And Kelso only passed because his second time Eric made sure to be with him at all times to make sure that he didn’t speak. It was incredibly hard for Olivia to keep quiet for an entire month, having to either ignore Hyde or just simply nod and do the thumbs up or down.

Once they were done with all steps it was only the transformation left. Olivia thought for sure that it was going to hurt. But it didn’t, simply a strange tingling feeling spread through her body as she transformed. She turned into a doe, which she was very happy with. Donna turned into a cat, which she too was very pleased with, since in the cat form she would be able to transform even inside Ilvermorny since cats are a common pet amongst the students and aren’t unusual to come by in the corridors. Jackie became a small deer mouse, which Olivia thought was simply adorable. But Jackie was furious, she wouldn’t stop complaining about it for weeks, trying to find a way to change her animagus form, she kept complaining about rodents and rats for ages. Fez became a small red-capped manakin, at first he was quite disappointed, but after Olivia gushed so much about him being able to fly and how cute she thought he looked as a bird, he became quite proud. Olivia have always really liked birds, she thought they were just the perfect epitome of freedom. Olivia would just love to be a bird, simply for the flying. She did want to fly, well she liked the thought of flying, when it came to actually being on a broom she was awful, not only for her horrendous balance but also because of her fear of heights. 

Eric became a big brown greyhound, his fur the same color as his hair. And Kelso became a big goofy looking grey dog, that Olivia thinks must be some kind of cross breed. Every full moon since then they join Steven when he is out and about in the forest. He has become much happier since and it does relieve him of much pain. He never says much about it, but he’s grateful.

Kelso’s unending bragging about his first kiss with Pam Macy under the bleachers was another memorable third year moment for Oliva. Olivia, Donna, Hyde, Eric and Fez where just hanging out in the guy’s dorm room as per usual when Kelso burst’s into the room, grinning like an idiot.

“Hey, guess who just made out with Pam Macy under the bleachers!”

“Everyone?” Hyde asks not even looking up from his magazine. 

“No. Come on guys.” he answered waving his arms a little. 

“No, what Hyde says is true.” Olivia says as she nods her head and leans over to look at what Eric is reading in his magazine about the firebolt. 

“No! This guy!” He says, pointing his two thumbs at himself and finally taking a seat in the plush ivory armchair in the corner, “Man, it was great!” 

Donna and Olivia share a look before they start doing kissing noises at him,

“Awh Kelso kissed a girl!” Donna says, “Kelso and Pam sitting in a tree,” Fez begins and soon Olivia joins in too, “K-I-S-S-I-N-G!” she sings and giggles. 

“Ugh whatever you guys.” Kelso says angrily before stomping away.

* * *

Olivia is currently second in line to perform the opus spell, which was the final test for the third year’s. Everyone in their third year learns how to use this spell. For each grade there is a final exam which consists of a certain spell to learn and the third year’s always learn the opus spell. It’s sort of advanced magic, at least for a 13 year old, it is a spell that automatically transports the caster to where the witch or wizard is most needed currently in the world. To prevent students from ending up all over the world, primarily the US since practically all students comes from there, principal Nott has put a spell on the classroom so that the students will be able to cast the spell, yet still end up in the classroom, just on a different spot. So far several students have ended up standing on desk or chair, Kelso even ended up crouched on top of a cabinet and Fez in a wardrobe. The classroom that they are in are one of the biggest one’s, seeing as the entire grade had to fit all at once. All the desks have been pushed alongside the walls, giving the students space to perform the spell. It was always this classrooms these tests were held. The first year’s did their on monday, the second years on tuesday, the third years on wednesday, and so on. This classroom is one of the oldest in the entire school, with huge stain glass windows with the school emblem on them. Making light of red, yellow, periwinkle and violet shine through. Because the room was not in use during the normal days, there was still a small sheet of dust covering empty bookcases and spider webb in all the corners. Olivia’s hands where clammy and she has a rock hard grip on her wand as the teacher calls her forward to perform the spell next. 

“Ad ubi opus maxime…” She says a bit uncertain as she moves her wand in a upside down seven motion. At first nothing happens except a few golden shivers coming out from the end of her wand. She looks up at her professor and he gives her an encouraging nod and a smile. She takes a deep shaky breath before trying again. 

“Ad ubi opus maxime!” She says stronger and the golden light engulfs her. Swirling around her, she smiles happily at succeeding in performing the spell and ultimately passing the test on her first try. Since last year she had to redo the test for second year six times before she got it right, it was her and two kids from Pukwedgie. The light pulls at her hair and makes it flow as if it was underwater, however as the golden lights let up she don’t see the rest of her classmates or her professor. Instead to her surprise she finds herself face to face with a strange man she’s never seen before, with small watery eyes and a pointy nose. Reacting sorely on reflexes Olivia lets out a horrified scream as she flung her right fist into the man's face as hard as she possibly could. The force even knocking her of off her feet so that she lands atop the man, who fell due to her punch. She knocks her forehead with his so he ends up bumping the back of his head into the floor for extra measure, knocking him out cold. She lets out another shriek as she scrambled up of off the man and stands up. She doesn’t even notice the two men standing before her. Her forehead aching but she doesn’t pay it any mind, as the adrenaline in her body barely allowing her to feel any of it.

“Olivia!?” The sound of her name makes her swirl around to her right to see Harry standing there in the doorway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter then the previous one! I hope you don't mind. I think that I have come a bit along the story quite a bit, I just struggle with finding where chapters should end and begine so that it sin't awkward and I just thought that this was one of those points even though it might be a bit short, idk. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed!   
> Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Hogwarts

_ “Olivia!?” The sound of her name makes her swirl around to her right to see Harry standing there in the doorway.  _

“Harry? Oh  _ NO _ ! Is he your teacher!?” She utters completely horrified at the thought of having decked a Hogwarts professor, “Is this  _ Hogwarts _ ?” she asks baffled as she continues to look around wildly, staring with panic around the dusty and old room with clear confusion written all over her face. She sees a girl in a pink hoodie bleeding from a gash on her face standing beside a ginger boy sitting on a dusty, old and broken bed, gripping his injured leg. Still gripping her wand in her hand in a hard grip, she whips around at the sound of her name coming from a new voice, one she’s never heard before.

“Olivia….” a man in a brown ragged old suit looks at her in wonder. Standing just a few decimeters from her, Remus and Sirius backing up a few steps in shock at seeing her, here of all places. There was no doubt in Remus’s mind who this girl was. She looked so much like both of her parents, a replica of a young Lily, only with much darker, unruly hair along with a much shorter stature. His lips curled up into a small smile at finally being able to see her, she has been hidden for so long, seeing her was as being dropped into ice water; a clear reminder that Harry wasn’t the only one in need of protection. As he continued to look at her, anger began to course through him, she was so tiny and skinny, why was she so skinny? Had she not been properly cared for? But she doesn’t pay him much mind as her eyes land on the man next to him. A man she immediately recognises from all the tabloids and papers. Instantly, without question, she places herself between the two men and Harry. Raising her wand protectively still clutched in her now shaking and aching fist, towards Sirius Black and his companion.

“You’re Sirius Black, you- you scoundrel….” She says her mind a complete blank.

“What, no, Olivia. He’s innocent. It wasn’t him!” Harry tells her, stepping in between her wand and the two men, “It was that guy!”, he points to the unconscious man on the floor, “He killed my parents. It’s his fault that they’re dead…. Sirius is  _ innocent _ … and my godfather.” 

Olivia looks between him and the two men behind him before slowly lowering her wand. She knows that Harry would never lie about anything involving his parents, and even if it wasn’t about them, she trusts that he would never lie to her. Especially not in a situation like this.

“Oh, well then. My bad, guys.” She says raising her hand slightly in a small wave and forming a tight smile to Sirius Black and whoever that other guy is, who were both smiling and looking at her in disbelief. She puts her wand away into her robe and looks down at the guy she accidentally knocked out. She did feel a bit bad about punching him, but not nearly as bad as she’d felt if she knew that he was completely innocent, which evidently he was not. 

Just as she does this, Sirius lurches forward with his wand drawn towards an unconscious Peter. But before he can reach him Harry quickly yells out. 

“NO!,” Remus tries to convince Harry, “This man- “ but Harry doesn’t give him a chance to continue. “I know what he is. But we’ll take him to the castle. The dementors can have him.” 

“Harry… your face…” Olivia’s voice is filled with concern as she looks up into her dear friend's face who has dried blood and dirt on it. 

“I know, it’s fine.” He assures her. 

“Olivia, I-” The man in the brown suit begins but is interrupted. 

“We need to get Pettigrew and Ron to the castle. Quickly!” The girl who's wearing the pink hoodie exclaims. Harry and Sirius help the boy, who she finds out is the one named Ron Weasley from all of Harry’s letters, and the girl is none other than Hermione Granger. The other guy is Harry’s current professor of the dark arts who she has heard quite a lot about as well, Professor Remus Lupin. Professor Lupin casts some spell over Pettigrew and he starts flying, trailing behind them as they walk towards Hogwarts castle. Olivia finds that the quiet that comes over the group is kind of awkward and deafening so she starts to ramble a bit,

“so, you’re probably wondering how little tiny me got here. Well you see. I was doing this test thingy where we had to do the opus spell, we were meant to end up in the same classroom but I ended up here…. which is strange…. at least it’s a beautiful full moon tonight though.” 

This last part about the moon makes everyone go ridgid, except for Olivia who just stares at them in confusion as they have finally made it out of that underground tunnel and out into an opening surrounded by the forest. 

“You go on back and into the forest, professor Lupin. I can do the spell that holds up Pettigrew.” Hermione tells him. Lupin smiles at her before quickly saying thanks and hurrying back the way that they came. They sit Ron down for a bit to rest.

“What was that about?” Olivia asks looking at them all as they finally have gotten out of that underground walk and can now breathe over ground air and continue to walk towards Hogwarts. 

“He’s a werewolf….” She hears Ron mutter between his wails and whimpers. This makes her eyes go wide. 

“Really?” She breathes out, her mind immediately going to Steven, “that’s cool…. anyway I’ll get Ron to the hospital wing later, so you guys can go to the headmaster.” She adds as she looks at Harry who nods back at her. Olivia decided that there wasn't really much she could do but to go with them, hopefully her teacher’s would understand her situation and not be too mad at her. 

Sirius walks away and stands a bit away from the others and gazes up at something that Olivia can’t really see from where she is standing. She looks down at Harry from where he is kneeling next to Ron on the grass, seeing him looking at Sirius. She doesn’t really pay any attention to what the three are saying as she walks over to where Sirius is standing, her eyes widening at the view that comes before her. A big castle, with light shining out of it’s many windows in the night sky. Absolutely beautiful. 

“Wow…” she whispers, catching Sirius attention as he smiles down at her. As Harry comes up on Sirius’s left side. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it? I’ll never forget the first time I walked through those doors. It’ll be nice to do it again as a free man. That was a noble thing you did back there, Harry. He doesn’t deserve it. “ Sirius says. As Olivia feels as if she is intruding on something very private between the two, she slowly backs away and goes back over to Hermione and Ron. She kneels down next to Ron and looks with a grimace on his bloody leg. Then a light pops on in her head as she remembers that spell they learned a few weeks ago, a rather weak healing spell. But still it should take some pain off. 

“Hey, I think I know a healing spell that might help a bit.” She says smiling up at Ron. 

“Have you ever done it before?” Hermione asks hesitantly. 

“Well, I have in class, and besides, there have to be a first time for everything. Don’t it?” She takes out her wand and swings it in a small 0 motion, “percuro.” 

Nothing on Ron's legs changes, so she frowns as she believes that the spell did not work.

“Hey,” Ron says happily, “It doesn’t hurt as bad anymore!” Both Hermione and Olivia smile at him when Sirius and Harry come back. Both taking Ron and helping him up, one on each side of him they continue on their way over the grounds to Hogwarts castle. 

Finally they make it to Hogwarts. They quickly move inside, and Hermione along with Peter Pettigrew take the lead walking towards the headmasters office. Olivia gazes at the many moving portraits hanging around each corridor, yeah Ilvermorny have those too but not this many. She is kind of freaked over the moving staircases and the many ghosts who she catches once or twice. She took Ron from Sirius and they walked off in the direction of the hospital wing, Ron giving her directions as they walked. 

“Oh what did you do this time, mister Weasley?” The matron asked as they came through the big doors leading to the hospital wing. “Lay him down on one of the beds, dear.” She said as he came over to them. Olivia laid him down as gently as she could. Which still seems to have hurt him by the way that he whimpered. 

“will you be alright Ron? Do you want me to stay?” she asks him gently as madam pomfrey begins to examine his leg. His leg do look awful, his jeans all torn up and bloody. 

“No, you go to Harry and the other’s. Just make sure to tell me everything later…” He whines. Olivia gives him a smile and his arm a squeeze before she hurries out the hospital wing in search of the headmasters office. Which she has no idea where it is. However she spots a witch with a large pointy hat hurrying through a corridor, which has to be a teacher. Olivia hurries after her. 

“Excuse me! Excuse me!” she runs up to her, the witch stops and gives her a sour look, taking in her blue and cranberry red Ilvermorny uniform, “I’m on my way to the headmaster’s office, but I uhm don’t know the way.” she quickly explains. 

“Follow me then, miss….” 

“Olivia Green, professor.” Olivia hastily replies. A which she earns a small smile from the professor as they begin to walk fast towards the office. 

“My name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I see that you go to Ilvermorny.” she says eyeing Olivia’s uniform as they walk. For a second, when Mcgonagall looked at her, it almost looked like recognition flooded her face when her eyes landed on Olivia. But just as quickly as it washed over her, it was gone. Olivia’s forehead now brings forth pulsing pain from where she hit it earlier, indicating that in the morning she was most likely to have a bump. 

“Yeah, I sort of ended up here by accident. The third year test went a bit wrong…” she smiled sheepishly up at her but was relieved when a smile grazed the professors lip and a small twinkle in her eyes could also be seen. 

Once in the office, Olivia immediately walks over to where Harry is standing along with Hermione and Sirius. Peter Pettigrew is lying on the floor, still unconscious with a black eye starting to form. Olivia sees them talking with one man dressed all in black which she recognises to be minister Fudge and another tall old wizard, with a long white beard and half moon glasses, she reckons that must be the headmaster, Dumbledore. As his eye’s land on her he smiles at her.

“Ah, miss Green. It’s a pleasure finally meeting you.” At this all of the people in the room turn their attention to her. 

“eh aha, yeah…. nice meeting you too.” She says while nodding her head, she gets a sharp elbow in her side by Harry who is giving her a stern look for being so impolite. But hearing Dumbledore’s voice, she is immediately brought back to that night with Steven in the wardrobe. And it clicks in her head, it must have been him that Nott was speaking with! It just had to. She had to ask him about her parents, but did she even want to know? Suddenly two more people got in the room and took Pettigrew's unconscious body away. 

“Well, you’re a free man, Black.” Minister Fudge say’s looking apologetic at Sirius as he puts forward his hand. 

“Thank you.” Sirius answers and takes Fudge’s hand, but he doesn’t smile, he doesn’t seem to even want to touch the man. Fudge gives him a nod of his head before he is off to the ministry via the Floo in Dumbledore's study. At least they can be sure that Sirius is going to be safe from all of the dementors and from prosecution, along with being hunted by the government. 

Olivia continues to stare at Dumbledore, and once that Fudge is gone she can’t hold her questions in anymore.Deciding that it might be better to just know, instead of walking around completely oblivious. As Harry and Hermione begin to try and tell Olivia and Mcgonagall what just happened while she was away with Ron, Olivia interrupts them.

“Stop, freeze frame, rewind, take it back. You,” She says and points a finger at Dumbledore, her eyes fixated on him whose eyes in return twinkle at her, “ever been to Ilvermorny?” 

“Olivia, what-?” Harry begins to ask with a puzzled look, but Olivia cuts him off again. 

“Nevermind that, because I know for a  _ fact,”  _ she asserts with her index finger pointing to the ceiling,”that you have mister, so,” she continues slamming her hands hard onto the desk for added effect, “you better tell me, right now, what you know about my biological parents…. And don’t even try pretending that you don’t know because I heard, oh yes, siree, I  _ heard,”  _ she says as she takes her right hand and pinches her fingers together by her ear and narrows her eyes at Dumbledore, “ HaD i KnOwN WhaT KiNd oF PeopLE they REallY WeRe, I NeVer ,” she imitated his voice by making her own sound deeper, “so, you better spill it!” she announces pointing a very accusing finger at him as he takes a seat on the other side of the desk looking wildly amused. She looks to her right to see Harry staring at her with an open mouth and Hermione looking absolutely scandalized.

‘well, so much for first impressions.’ Olivia thought at seeing Hermione looking so offended. Meanwhile both Mcgonagall and Sirius look on in amusement much like Dumbledore’s. It was easy to tell that she was James’s daughter. 

“Perhaps miss Granger, should see how mister Weasley is doing at the hospital wing.” Dumbledore says and gives a meaningful look to Mcgonagall, who catches on quickly and guides Hermione out along with her. Dumbledore gestures with his hand for her and Harry to take a seat on their side of the desk. Which they do. Harry looks at her and frowns before he breaks into the topic at hand, 

“You're adopted, Olivia?” he asks clearly worried. Olivia just looks over at him and gives him a tight small smile and a quick nod, “yeah…” she mumbles averting her gaze back to Dumbledore. She did feel slightly guilty about not telling Harry, she just honestly hadn’t thought about any of that when she was with him. Dumbledore gives her a gentle smile before saying,

“I was indeed the one who gave you to the Greens,” he begins, his smile dropping as he gives her an almost pitying look, “something that I have come to regret.”

“So, you were the one who gave me to them.” Olivia begins before adding quickly, “you’re forgiven or whatever, you couldn’t have known, really. It’s just… we aren’t , like related or anything are we?” she asks motioning with her hands between the two of them. 

Dumbledore gives her a small sad smile before shaking his head no.

“No, you and I are not related.” He says slowly, his eyes going to Harry for a moment. Olivia looks over at Sirius who has taken the chair on the other side of Harry, who has a mixture of hardness yet sadness written across his face, whilst Harry just looks more confused than normal.

“But, you know who they are?” Her voice cracks a bit, causing her to cringe as she places her hands in her lap. 

“I do.”

Harry puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, he gives her a somewhat comforting look while she tries to hold back tears. 

“Ehm, I don’t, I don’t know,” she lets out a shaky breath,” I don’t know if I want to know.”

“C’mon Liv, don’t you have any questions?” Harry tries, because he knows that she is going to regret not asking her questions that he just knows that she has. And he doesn’t want her to have to keep grumbling over them.

“Why did they give me to you?” She mumbles, looking up at Dumbledore, with a detached expression on her face. 

“They didn’t know what else to do. They wanted you to be safe.” Olivia let out a humorless, “hah,” when he said ‘safe’. Oh, yes, she had been so safe, and she had the scars to prove it. Her sadness and grief turned into anger. ‘They didn’t know what else to do.’ ‘ _ So they must have been teenagers who got pregnant and didn’t want the child to ruin their lives’  _ she thought bitterly. Still, she couldn’t help the feeling that it was something important the man wasn’t telling her, could it be? Where her parents Death Eather’s? Or some crazy blood purist’s?

“Are they good people?” The question is out of her mouth before she can really think about it. 

“Were they good people?” Sirius scoffs undignified, causing Olivia to turn her head towards him. He looked upset and worried, but also sad. She couldn’t tell if the sadness was perhaps pity or something else. “Olivia, your parents were the kindest people I have ever met, they were heroes.” he tells her sincerely. 

“Were? They’re dead?” Numbness, that was all she felt at the moment, along with a tight squeezing in her chest. She looked as if she had lost all hope and just so defeated, Harry felt completely helpless, he hated seeing her like this. It wasn’t like her at all, she was always smiling, that’s how she’s always supposed to feel, how she was supposed to be.. He hated it, he hated whoever it was who made her feel this way. 

“Yes, they are.” Dumbledore tells her gently. Olivia freeze’s unsure of how to react, how should she react? 

“Are you okay?” Harry asks her lightly, his voice drowning in worry. 

“Yeah, ehm… yeah,” she lets out a stale nervous laugh before looking at Harry and Sirius, her eyes stinging with unshed tears that are only held back by her willpower, “I mean, the bastards were already dead to me anyway, right?” A traitorous tear slides down her cheek, which she quickly wipes away. Harry simply tightens his grip on her shoulder as he has no idea of what to say to make her feel better. Sirius just deflates into his chair, looking completely overcome with emotions. Before Harry knows what he is doing, he throws his arms around her and encloses her in a bone crushing hug. She gingerly returns it, “Thank you.” she whispers gently in his ear. 

“There’s something more you should know, Olivia….” Sirius tells her carefully, his eyes darting between her and Harry.

“What…?” she asks hesitantly, her green eyes locking with Sirius' dark ones. 

“Your parents, they are James and Lily Potter.” He breaks their eye contact and his eyes land on Harry. Olivia’s eyes widen and she looks at Harry shocked, he looks just as stunned as she feels. 

“We’re… we’re… “ Harry stutter’s, “We’re siblings?” 

“Twins.” Dumbledore tells them, smiling.  Neither Harry nor Olivia knows how to react, they both just sit in silence and stare at each other before Harry stutter’s out,

“How?”

“When Hagrid got you from Godric's Hollow, he also brought Olivia along with him,” Dumbledore begin, “Giving one infant to the Dursley’s would be trying for them, seeing as they already had a son, giving two…..” he lets out a sigh as he lock’s eye’s with Olivia. “just seemed too much, but I didn’t want you too far away from each other. So, I gave Olivia to the Greens, just next door.”

“You just gave me to them!?” Olivia blurts out angrily before she can stop herself, her eyes widen and her mouth snaps shut. Olivia rarely lashes out when she is actually mad, but she just couldn’t help herself this time. “You didn’t even do… like… a background check or anything?” she whispers, tears stinging and threatening to fall. Dumbledore’s face flashes with shame and regret. 

“Liv….” Harry whisper

Once they let all the information set in and Olivia has calmed down enough so that she doesn’t have the urge to cry anymore, Olivia begins to tell Dumbledore how it is that she ended up at Hogwarts. As she does this, a cold bucket of ice is dropped on her head as she realises,

“Oh my god! My teachers must be so worried! I just  _ disappeared! _ oh  _ Merlin _ , you think I’m gonna get detention for this?” she asks Dumbledore desperately, who just continues to smile at her agony. 

“No, I will speak to Nott about it.” He assures her gently, “maybe you should stay here, just for the night, and travel back to Ilvermorny in the morning, you’ve had a very trying day.” Olivia opens her mouth to protest, but Dumbledore raises a hand to stop her, “I am sure that principal Nott will understand.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea what to name this chapter.... but anyways, hope you liked it!   
> Feedback is appriciated!


	8. Breakfast with the  godfathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just Olivia getting to know Remus and Sirius a bit better.

Olivia was shown to a small guest room where she gets to spend the night. Sirius had stayed behind to talk some more with Dumbledore, he looked quite mad, but she supposes if she had spent 12 years in Azkaban for a crime she hadn’t committed, she’d be angry too. She still wasn’t sure how to react. She felt as though the logical thing would be to either freak out and be angry, or really sad. She felt as if she should be really happy, ecstatic, that she now has a brother. Yet she can’t seem to find it in her to be any of those things. She just feels numb, like it isn’t real. She worried about what Kreacher or her friends might think, how they would react. Was her relationship going to change now with Harry, with him being her brother. Her reaction feels wrong, as if she should be crying and all over the place, maybe scream a little at the fact that she’ll never meet her biological parents, but she didn’t really want to meet them anyway. Is that wrong? She can never tell Harry that, that she wouldn’t want to meet his-  _ their  _ parents. Because she knows that he wishes that they were still alive and well, and that he misses them. Is it selfish of her to be almost relieved that she doesn't have to meet them? The only feeling she can really place is the butterflies in her stomach. She doesn’t like change, she is adaptable and can accomodate herself easily, but that doesn’t mean that she likes it. Especially not when it happens so fast, and this change has happened way too fast for Olivia. Just this morning she was little miss nobody orphan Olivia Green, and now all of a sudden she was Olivia, who was not abandoned only once, but  _ twice. _ She knew before that this was all true, but now she had it verified, that this was in fact who she was, who she is. She should have guessed actually that she was adopted, the thought had never crossed her mind before. But now when it was the truth. She could not help but look back at the little things. That could be clues, but could just as well be her imagination. Still it feels as if she should have at least considered this possibility of being adopted. The way Doris’s lips curled and her face contorted into a disgusted grimace whenever a younger Olivia had called her ‘mommy,’ or ‘mom’, the grimace only there for a second or less but she never failed to notice it. Finally, she just stopped calling her that, for a short time she became Doris, and then Olivia just stopped saying her name at all when speaking to her. How Doris would look at her in deep thought sometimes, as if wondering what she is doing there. What had she been doing there? Why had they taken her in? Olivia could not help but wonder if the fact that she was adopted helped Thomas walk away that day. Made it easier for him. She wonders what it would have been like growing up with maybe the Dursleys instead. She knows that it was Dumbledore who gave Harry to them, but maybe giving two infants too the same family would have been too much. From what she has heard from Harry and from what she has witnessed, they are not in any kind of way  _ good  _ people and they don’t and haven’t treated Harry any good. But would it have been  _ better, _ would it have been kinder or simpler to grow up with the Dursleys? Where she and Harry would at least have had each other and Harry would not have grown up thinking that his entire family was dead. Would it have been easier if they were two sharing the same pain, instead of two sharing only similar misery? So that they would know precisely what the other has lived through, and through that share the same pain instead of having to go through their own all alone. She was now Olivia  _ Potter,  _ twin of the famous Harry Potter, one of the survivors of the killing curse. One of two survivors at Godric’s Hollow. Would she have to change, or would the people around her change. 

Does this really mean anything? The fact that she was adopted. It hasn’t affected her in any way before. The way she lives her life, she doubts it’s going to change because of this, maybe a few more pitying glances from Harry whenever she sees him, and once she tells her other friends they will look at her differently, she doubts it but still. ‘It’s a setback, a tiny little setback. It won’t change anything. I am still me, everyone else is still them, and if I know everyone as well as I think I do, nothing is going to change.’ Olivia concluded. 

She looks around the room that she’s given to sleep in, it looks much like her own dorm room, just with one bed and everything in red instead of Periwinkle. ‘This must be how Pudwedgie’s dorms look like.’ she thinks as she lays down on the bed. For a second she thinks about blowing out the last lit candle, but changes her mind as she doesn’t have her wand to relight it in case she gets scared, she placed it on the other side of the room and is now too tired to go up and get it. Sleeping alone in the dark has always scared her. Along with someone, like Donna, sleeping in the dark was fine, even kinda comfy. But alone? Never. The only one who knew of this fear of her’s was Kreacher, since she has had it ever since she was little. She isn’t sure where she got it from or what made her have it. The dark just freaks her out and she can’t fall asleep. So she chooses to leave the candle lit, and just hopes that it is magical in some way or another so as to not cause a fire. It didn’t take long for sleep to take her and soon she was awakened by the sharp light of morning through the big window over the desk in her room. She grunted as she got up from the bed and blew out the remains of the candle. The wax has ran down all over the wooden bedside table. She puts on her robe and shoes before leaving and walking to the door right opposite hers where Sirius Black got to spend the night. She doesn’t bother with her hair as, in her opinion, it looks better if she doesn’t brush it. She thinks it kinda looks curly then, but every morning Donna forces her to brush it, making it look lifeless and straight yet poofy. She knocks gently on his door, just in case he was still asleep and she accidentally awoke way too early, since there was no way for her to tell considering there was no clock in her room or in the hallway. 

“Good morning, Olivia.” Sirius says with a smile as he steps out of his room. 

“Morning.” Olivia responds with a grin, “ you know where we can get some breakfast?” She asks, receiving a grin in return from Sirius. 

“Yeah, Dumbledore wants us to eat breakfast in his office with Moony. As to not disturb the students.” He says and they begin to walk towards Dumbledore’s office. 

In this light, Olivia almost thinks that Sirius looks handsome. At least he looks much better than last night, more put together. He must have been given clean clothes from Dumbledore or someone as he’s not wearing those old dirty clothes anymore. He must have also taken a bath seeing as his hair is no longer greasy, but looks fluffy and wavy instead. In his put together state he looked more healthy, still frightfully skinny, but more healthy. Olivia could tell that if Sirius had been the same age as her, maybe a year or two older, and of course not Harry's godfather, she would have thought he was smokin’ hot. 

“So, you’re in Ilvermorny, huh?” He ask’s as they begin their walk and puts his hands in his brown trouser pockets, clearly wanting to get to know her. Olivia smiles proudly up at him. 

“Yep! Thunderbird house, represents the soul and favours adventurers!” She answers proudly, “But you went here, Gryffindor, right?” she asks looking up at him questionably. He smiles down at her. 

“Mhm, just like Harry, and your parents.” 

“So, you were good friends then? With Harry's….. _ our _ parents, even back in school?” She inquired, genuinely curious. He was Harry’s godfather and Harry was probably going to be living with him from now on, so she had to know if he was good and would take care of her friend and now brother. For a brief second she wonders if they would want her to come and live with them too, but she pushed that thought away. Unsure if that is what she wants. 

“Yeah, me and your father were practically inseparable. Me, James- your father and Moony caused havoc on the school. Me and James mostly.” He smiles sadly as he looks down at her, he looks almost as if he wants to tell her something. 

“Who’s Moony?” Olivia asked, trying to bring him to something that doesn’t make him sad. 

“Oh, that’s just a nickname we made up for Remus….” He responds with a light laugh. 

“Really? Did you all have nicknames?” She smiles up at him, having to walk faster then usual as he takes much longer strides then her with his long legs. 

“Yeah, I was Padfoot and James was Prongs.” he says, slowing down a bit as he sees that Olivia is getting a bit winded, damn these short legs. 

“Really? Padfoot, Moony and Prongs, the three Hogwarts hooligans, huh?” She smiles up at him as they reach the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office. 

“Lemon sherbet.” Sirius says to it and the gargoyle moves, making a staircase appear. Inside they see Harry, Remus and Dumbledore already waiting for them at a table with a big breakfast spread. 

* * *

“ _ You _ were that dog barking at us before the knight bus came?” Olivia asks, baffled as Harry tells her in more detail what has been going on around here, more detail then what he has been telling her in his letters. She was just about to take a bite out of her toast when this information was brought to light, Sirius simply nods a reply looking a bit ashamed about the way he had acted. 

“Wait! That means- oh! - that means that you're an animagus! Doesn’t it?” She continues excitedly, almost bouncing on her chair. 

“Yes, he is!” Harry answers, “our dad was ones too! He was a stag, just like my patronus is!” he says with the biggest smile. However at this revelation, Olivia’s own smile falters as she thinks back to her own animagus form, Harry’s patronus is a  _ stag  _ and she was a  _ doe,  _ she couldn’t help but think about how she was the same animal as her dad, and her brother. 

“Olivia, are you alright?” Remus looks at her with a worried expression from across the table, frowning a bit. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah.” She says as she waves her hand as if trying to make the question and feelings to go away. 

“You know, your mother’s patronus was a doe.“ Sirius say’s almost carefully to her.

“Really?” she breathes out, happy in the turn of conversation, “Really.” Remus replies with a smile. 

“Wow,” she looks at Harry before cracking a huge smile, “the family animal, huh?” Neither Olivia nor Harry sees the look of sad amusement shared between the three adults at this. 

“So, uhm, Moony” Olivia grins as she licks her lips and looks at Remus.

“Oh, yeah that's just a stupid nickname from when I went to school.” He responds casually with a small smile. Olivia’s grin just becomes wider. 

“Well, duh!” She says as she motions with her hands so that her palms are facing upwards in an exaggerated sigh, “who’d you moon?” she asks excitedly, looking at him with glittering eyes. Harry chokes on his pumpkin juice and both Sirius and Remus look confused by the question. “Oh, man, was it during a quidditch match?” She looks at Harry for an answer, who is still sputtering pumpkin juice everywhere as he chokes on his laughter that he’s trying in vain to hold back.

“What do you mean, Olivia?” Sirius raises an eyebrow and a smirk has now formed on his lips, seemingly amused by Harry’s spluttering and Remus’s confusion. 

“Well, who’d he moon, man?” She looks around once again in search for answers, “c’mon, who’d he show his ass too?” At this Sirius begins to let out a booming laugh, whilst Remus becomes beet red in his face. Olivia begins to giggle too, “what?” she asks looking between Harry, Remus and Olivia. 

“He’s called Moony because he’s a werewolf, you idiot!” Harry tells her, punching her arm.

“Ow,” she winches before looking at Remus, “Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot….” Then her grin returns and she begins to snicker, “although, I guess it’s pretty hard to moon when you barely have an ass anyways.” 

They continue on, talking happily about dit and that. Olivia happily engages in the discussions and finds that she likes both Sirius and Remus a lot. She finds them easy to like and easy to talk to. She looks at Harry and can just tell that he feels the same way as she does. Happy, excited and possibly a bit nervous, about having a family. Going home and feeling safe with people who you trust. Of course that feeling wasn’t completely new to Olivia, as it was to Harry, since she at least had Kreacher to go home to. When Harry had to go home to the rotten Dursley’s. Everything was fine and felt right, until Remus brings up her childhood and adoptive parents.

“So, you grew up next door neighbours, huh?” He says smiling looking at Harry and Olivia, “Can’t wait to meet the people who raised such a talented young woman.” At this, Harry chokes on his tea and Olivia lets out a mirthless and nervous laugh, as she is completely taken aback by the statement.

“Yeah, right…. some maternal instincts those guys had when I turned up at their doorstep.” She mutters glaring at her plate. Sirius and Remus both raise their eyebrows in confusion, she didn’t even look at Dumbledore, worried he’d make her feel guilty about saying that. She always did feel bad for old people, she hated seeing anyone sad or hurt, it’s just that, that seeing old people and children hurt made her feel bad in a more intense way then when she saw a middle aged person get hurt in any way. Except if they were racists, obviously. 

“Maybe, we should talk about this later…..” Harry say’s, noticing Olivia’s growing discomfort and wanting to fix it. 

“It’s fine,” she sighs, “I um, I live in London now, I think it’s called Grimmauld the place,” she furrows her brows, unsure of what it is that Kreacher called the place. She sees recognition flow across both Sirius and Remus’s faces. “You know the place?” They both nod their heads yes as replies.

“Yeah, it’s my childhood home.” Sirius responds, baffled. And it dawns on Olivia, Sirius  _ Black _ like the Blacks from that wallpaper with the family tree on it. 

“Oh! So you know Kreacher!” She exclaims happily with a big smile. Sirius frowns and tries to apologise, “Yeah, I apologise for anything he might’ve said or -” 

“Apologise?” she cuts him off with a light chuckle, “He’s the best, he took me in when I was basically homeless.”

“Homeless!?” Harry breaks off, completely shocked, “You told me that everything was fine and under control!” He points an accusing finger at her.

“Everything was under control, I pawned the TV and was going to sell the house!” Olivia blushes madly at having been caught by Harry about her teeny weeny white lie, as well as being kind of scolded in front of the currently most powerful wizard, who looked highly amused by the entire situation. Remus however looked incredibly quilty and horrified,  _ ‘probably feels bad.’ _ Olivia thought sadly,  _ ‘not that he should, I don’t need pity.’  _ she rationalizes grimly.

“You guy’s rented that house!”

“So I was in bigger trouble then I thought…. “ She mumbles, “but none of that matters now, does it?” She counters happily, although Harry is still frowning along with Remus and now also Sirius both look very quilty, even Dumbledore looks a bit regretful. Even though she already forgave him to the fullest. 

“I’m just happy you don’t have to live with Doris anymore.” Harry mutters glancing down at her stomach, where her scars are hidden under her shirt. Olivia’s hand instinctively goes there and her smile falters just for a second and slowly drops into a small slightly sad one. Both Remus and Sirius look interested in what Harry just said, but decides not to push it as it is evidently something Olivia does not want to speak about. Whilst Dumbledore raises an eyebrow at Olivia’s hand who is still holding her stomach. 

“Oh, right there's something important you should know, Olivia.” Sirius says, looking at Remus with an expectant expression. Remus looks both guilty and nervous before he looks over at Olivia, with almost pleading eyes. 

“At the same time your parents declared Sirius as Harry’s godfather, they also declared one for you as well….” he begins carefully, “and they chose me…” 

“Then why wasn’t I living with you?” Olivia asks, baffled looking at Dumbledore for answers. 

“His condition…” Dumbledore began gently but didn't finish. “So?” Both Olivia and Harry exclaim. “Nobody cares about that! This is all the government's fault, isn't it?” She says glaring around before continuing, “with their twisted views and their despotism, they oppress the masses into submission, man. With their medieval ideals, which they sugar-coat and talk up, made to dull the mindless masses. Why? To gain control over us all and carry out world domination.” she explains grimly, while Remus and Sirius watch with horror and shock all over their faces, and Harry just looks a bit embarrassed. 

“Olivia, the government isn’t out to get you.” He sighs, clearly having tired of this topic with her. Olivia just raises her hand to stop him and shakes her head disapprovingly. 

“Oh, Harry,” she exhales, “you ignorant little citizen, the government is out to get everybody.” she says as if she’s explaining it to a small child. Harry just sighs deeper, “I am not having this conversation again.” 

* * *

After breakfast, which finished quite quickly. It was time for Olivia to return to Ilvermorny. She was going through Dumbledore’s floo that would send her to Notts office. 

“You’ll come live with us the entire summer, right?” Harry asks excitedly when Dumbledore is done telling her about the floo. She, of course, already knew how to use it. Dumbledore had just assumed that she didn’t know and began to tell her about it, she was just too shy to interrupt and tell him that she already knew what to do. 

“Eeh yeah, sure.” She responds as if it should have been completely obvious. Where else was she supposed to go? Spend her entire summer at Ilvermorny, listening to Pastor Dave sing about our lord and saviour Jesus Christ? No thanks. Although she really did want to see Kreacher. She then turns to Sirius and Remus. Both of which she gives a tight goodbye hug too. She looks up at Remus, her arms still wrapped around his middle. He looks worn and tired, not that she expected anything else, having seen how Hyde is after his transformations. 

“You’ll be living in Grimmauld place too, right?” 

“We won’t be staying there.” Sirius tells her, she looks at him confused, still holding Remus in a tight grip, “I own a cabin, it’s in the woods. Whilst you two are still in school we’ll clean it up so that it is all good to live in when you get there.” He explains with a smile, directed at both her and Harry. 

“And yes, I will be there the entire summer.” He smiles down at her. 

“Good.” She says with a bright smile before letting go and walking over to the fireplace. She takes a handful of powder before walking into the fireplace. 

“Bye! Don’t forget to write Harry! I’ll see you guys in the summer!” She says brightly before throwing the powder beside her feet, closing her eyes and saying as clearly as she can, “Ilvermorny!” The bright familiar green flames are wrapped around her and soon she stumbles out of the fireplace and finds herself in a slightly smaller office then Dumbledores. The wooden floor is a rich dark brown color as well as the wooden walls. On the walls hangs different moving portraits of various people, on the parts which aren’t covered by bookshelves. The people in the portraits look down at her in mild interest. 

“Ah, miss Green,” She hears the deep voice of Nott and snaps her head in his direction. He sits by an old dark desk, filled with books and parchment papers. She walks over to stand in front of his desk as he continues, “it’s good to have you back.” He says with a kind smile and a small glint in his eyes. 

“It’s good to be back, headmaster. It was kinda freaky.” She laughs nervously as she goes on quickly, “Listen, I’m really sorry. I didn’t know that would happen! Please I can’t take another detention with professor Ironwood!” she puts her hands together in a pleading motion and tries to give him her best innocent look, while he just looks amused and lets out a small chuckle. 

“Don’t worry, dear. It wasn’t your fault that your spell was so strong! Very good that was, most impressive!” He assures her while nodding his head in approval, she lets out a breath and puts her hands down, placing them on his desk as she leans forward to look at all the books. 

“I believe that you learned a great deal on your trip?” He questions raising an eyebrow at her, still smiling comfortingly. 

“Yeah, but you already knew all of that, huh?” She smirks at him slightly. 

“Yes, I did.” He frowns, getting that same expression of slight regret that Dumbledore had before, only his is mixed with worry, “Olivia, you must understand, it wasn’t my place to tell you-” He begins but Olivia cuts him of by raising her hand in a stop motion, getting slightly irritated with the way that he chose to word himself. 

“It’s alright, professor. I’m not- I’m not mad at you,” she sighs, she could after all understand where he is coming from. How was he even supposed to tell her that, how was anybody supposed to tell anyone that?

“If you want my forgiveness or anything, consider it given.” She concludes, slightly red cheeked from having interrupted the headmaster. He smiles at her and nods.

“You should get to bed, wouldn’t want to mess up your sense of time.” 

“Right. Goodnight, professor.” She smiles gently at him as she begins to walk out of the office and towards her dorm.

“Goodnight, miss Green.” he echoes back at her. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like it and that it isn't to short! Sorry for the big gap between chapters. I was going to try and update every sunday or something like that, but it's just to much responsibility that I can't do.   
> Anyways, thanks for reading! <3


	9. Olivia visits the Burrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia finishes up her third year at Ilvermony and then goes to the Burrow.

Once in bed she can’t help but think about what he had said earlier. It wasn’t my place to tell you. Olivia scoffed into the darkness, what a silly thing to say. And completely untrue as well. It was true that perhaps he thought that it wasn’t his place to say anything. But who was it that got to decide whose place it was to tell her that anyway. Oh, that’s right! It was her who should have gotten to know that he knew something and then for her to decide whether she wanted to hear it from his mouth or from another! If it was her information to be heard, and more importantly information about her, she should have been told of its existence and for her to decide who had the right to tell her. It doesn’t matter what he thinks! If she tells him to tell her information that is essentially hers, then it doesn't matter if he thinks that he is the wrong person to tell her or not, especially if she tells him he is the right! Come to think of it she was quite mad at the headmaster for not telling her sooner, and she was almost even more mad at herself for not walking in there and demanding the information concerning her to begin with. But she couldn’t just take back her forgiveness, she wasn’t that angry at him after all. 

“Good morning!” Donna said happily as she was brushing her hair. Olivia yawns and cracks her back as she sits up in bed before moving to put her uniform on.  
“Morning…” she mumbles back sleepily, she never was much of a morning person. Donna just huffs out a laugh.   
“Hey, where did you go when you did the test? You just disappeared!” 

“Yeah, it’s kind of a long story….” Olivia grumbles as she begins to brush her hair, Donna taking a seat on her bed with her arms crossed and looking expectantly.

“I’ve got time before breakfast.” she states. 

“Yeah, well see, it turns out that I’m adopted and,” She tells Donna everything that happened last night. Donna just looks at her as if she was crazy, and Olivia doesn't blame her, the whole entire story sounds made up. But as they go down to eat breakfast, the mail comes with every newspaper headline being “Sirius Black: Innocent.” she gasps and says,

“Holy Merlin, you weren’t lying!” as she snatches the newspaper from Eric who just stares at her before putting his hands down. “Lying about what?” he asks, as he takes up his fork to continue with his breakfast instead. 

“Hey, where’d you go yesterday? You just vanished, man.” Hyde speaks up looking at Olivia with an amused smile. 

“Yeah, it really freaked the teachers.” Fez says with a laugh. 

“Well, you see,” Olivia begins and tells this whole story, just like she said it to Donna just moments ago. 

“Holy crap, you knocked out a guy?” Kelso asked, baffled. Olivia, looking as serious and grim as she can muster, leans forward with her elbows on the table and hands clasped together, “Yes, a huge guy. Enormous.” Kelso seems scared which makes her crack out a smile. 

“Hey, I’m sorry about you being adopted, Livi.” Eric says, putting a hand on her shoulder.   
“Yeah… Thanks Eric.”  
“Well, at least you now know that you have a brother, Harry Potter! That’s crazy, man!” Kelso blurted out with his mouth full of toast.   
“Yes, he must get all the lady love.” Fez nods happily in agreement. Olivia just laughs at them, for Harry was pretty clueless when it comes to girls. 

The remainder of the year was spent the same. Although Kelso seemed to grow closer with Jackie, which meant she spent a lot more time with them. Which no one really minded, except for Hyde who really did not like Jackie. Not only did he think that she was a major bitch, which Olivia kind of agreed on, but he also didn’t like the fact that she was in Wampus. 

Finally it was summer. The very last day of third year. Everyone had their trunks packed to board the trains going all over the US. Luckily for the gang, everyone was from Wisconsin so they got to all ride the same train, even Fez’s foster parents lived there whom he stayed with while attending Ilvermorny, except for Olivia of course who had her own carriage back to Britain. 

“Man, I can’t believe it’s already summer!” Kelso says happily as they sit in an abandoned classroom. Dust covering all the old desks and windows, swirling around in the air. 

“Yeah, this year went by fast, huh?” Eric responds as he jumps up onto one of the desks next to Donna. 

“Yeah, I can’t believe that we’re going to start fourth year in just a few months.” Donna replies, sighing a bit. 

“Michael, you have to come and visit me this summer!” Jackie squeals, grabbing onto Kelso's arm as he smiles down at her, whilst Olivia and Hyde rolls their eyes at each other. 

“Hey, where are you staying this summer, Olivia?” Eric questions motioning with his hand at her. 

“Yeah, where did you even stay before now?” Donna asks, looking curious. 

“Oh, I’m spending this summer with Harry, Remus and Sirius in London. Along with Kreacher, of course,” she rubs her neck with her hand as she leans back against a desk and looks down sheepishly, “before that I used to spend half the summer here, at school, and the other half in London with Kreacher.”

“Man, you spent your summer at school?” Hyde inquires sounding both scandalised and disgusted as he looks up from an old magazine he had hidden in the classroom prior. 

“That is so sad.” Fez laughs, making Olivia give him a questioning look.   
“Why didn’t you tell us?” Donna demands, “You could have stayed with me!”   
“Yeah, Olivia. Or with me! My parents wouldn’t have minded.” Eric assures her.   
“No! It’s fine! I don’t need charity. I can handle being on my own, and I wasn’t exactly homeless or anything. And I did stay at your place, for two weeks!” She snaps back, feeling slightly attacked and backed into a corner. Couldn’t they just understand? She knows that she can come to them with anything, she just doesn't want to have to! She wants to be able to deal with things on her own, and it wasn’t even that serious. Oliva rolls her eyes and stares at the ceiling as she lets out a sigh. 

“Oh, do not roll your eyes at me, young lady!” Eric says standing up from the desk and pointing a finger at her with a very disappointed look on his face.   
“We are very disappointed in you.” Donna sighs as she too gets up and stands next to Eric, who puts an arm around her. Olivia’s eyes widen and she smiles in disbelief. 

“Come on, you guys-” she begins but is interrupted by Hyde.

“No, I have to agree with mom and dad over here,” he begins as he nods his head towards Donna and Eric, he drops the magazine and walks over to stand beside them, “what you did was very irresponsible and you should have told us about it.” 

“I was ELEVEN!” Olivia shouts in disbelief as she looks at the three of them.   
“And I did tell you about my mom leaving.” she mumbles as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

They spent the rest of the last night of third year, just doing what they usually do, planting dungbombs in classrooms. All the ones that they have left in stock and placing various charms on doors so that they either will sing as soon as you step through the door a rather provocative song or just scream bloody murder. They try to lay it on thick since they can’t technically get detention over the summer, of course they can get detention as soon as they get back, but that is a problem for their future selves. Luckily, unlike last year, they didn’t get caught. So their fourth year will start completely detention free.   
At the moment, Olivia is sitting in her carriage, drawn by flying horses back to London. The entire ride there, Olivia was branded with worry and nerves. She thought about plenty of things, her mind running wild. She has always been friends with Harry, but that’s just it. They had always been friends, best friends in fact. That’s how she has always known him. They had always looked out for each other, and he was always very protective of her, would that amplify now that he knew that she was adopted? What would change because of all this? She was worried that he’d change, that she’d change towards him, she just wants everything to be like it usually was. She hopes that he doesnt start acting all kinds of different now that they know that they are related, maybe she should start acting differently? She was also nervous about meeting Remus and Sirius again, wondering if he knows Kreacher? or if he would take offence to her living in his house. Would they even want her? Once they get to know her, what if they don’t like her as a person, what if they thought that she was like the most annoying person on the planet. She guessed she could be pretty annoying at times, but that was just part of her impeccable charm. She’d go on rants about the government with Hyde, or throw things at Michael, or make fun of Harry's bad eyesight and his horrible clothing style but that was just part of the Olivia experience. What if she said something and they got really mad at her for, what was she supposed to do then? Just up and run away like a coward? ‘yeah,’ she thought, ‘ I don’t have that much pride, splitting sounds good.’   
Just in case push came to shove. Her thoughts were also on Peter Pettigrew, who she has been told was able to escape. And is right now on free foot and could be literally anywhere. Before she knew it and long before she was ready, she felt that familiar feeling of the carriage losing height and slowly moving down towards the ground, just some bumps making her bounce in her seat a bit before it screeched to a halt. She takes a few deep breaths, trying to stop the shakiness of her hands as she opens the door and steps outside. Instead of the familiar setting of the ministry she was in a little field surrounded by woods. Harry had told her that the first three weeks of summer they would be staying at the Burrow, where Ron Weasley and his family lived, they would be staying there along with Hermione. She pulls her trunk out of the carriage and sets it down, she watches as the horses run away and slowly start to run up into the sky, dragging the carriage behind them and soon they are out of her sight, she hears someone yell. 

“Olivia!” she sees Harry coming running towards her, with what looks like Sirius trailing behind him along with Ron and Hermione and someone Olivia had not seen before. An older man with red hair, he must be Ron’s dad. When Harry reaches her he throws his arms around her in a giant hug. She laughs and happily returns the gesture. Soon enough the other four comes walking along. 

“Oh, it’s so good to see you again, Olivia!” Hermione exclaims as she too wraps her arms around her, at first Olivia is a bit surprised but she quickly hides it and wraps her arms around the bushy haired girl as well. 

“It’s good to see you again.” Sirius smiles at her, as he stands beside, who she assumes is Ron’s dad.

“Yeah, you too, Sirius.” she smiles over at him before her eyes land on the man beside him.

“Arthur Weasley, it’s always nice to meet Ronald’s friends! And of course, Harry’s sister.” He says with a smile as he extends his hand for her to take. She grins up at him and happily takes his hand.

“Olivia Green, it’s a pleasure meeting you Mr Weasley!” She wasn’t sure if she should have introduced herself as a Potter, it just felt better with Green at the moment. 

Mr Weasley cast a spell on her trunk so that it goes straight to the Burrow, so that they won’t need to carry it all the way. As they begin their walk back, Olivia walks up beside Ron and slaps him playfully on his back.

“Good to see you too Ron!” she beams at him, his cheeks reddening a bit before mumbling something and walking faster away from her. Her smile falters a tiny bit as she watches with confusion before she turns to Harry and Hermione.

“What the crap was that all about?” she asks, whilst Hermione looked a bit sour but Harry seemed his usual happy self. 

“Don’t mind him, Olivia. He’s just embarrassed that your first time seeing him, he was all hurt.” She scowled. 

“Oh, well I didn’t mind. And it wasn’t his fault.” Olivia said a little bit embarrassed herself now. 

“That’s what I told him too.” Hermione said before starting to go on about the curriculum difference between Hogwarts and Ilvermorny. Soon enough they reached the Burrow, the walk there wasn’t too far just about 45 minutes. The Burrow was unlike anything Olivia had ever seen before. With its many nooks and turns and all those chimneys. It looked as if it would topple over any minute, it just had to be held up by magic. They went inside, Olivia was met with a cosy looking decor. It showed that the Weasleys weren’t exactly rich, but neither was she by any means so she didn’t mind. 

“Oh, Olivia dear.” An older and heavier woman said as Olivia was suddenly engulfed in a hug. She gently hugged back a bit confused, “we have been so excited to meet you, dear. I am Mrs Weasley.” She says brightly to her. Olivia smiles politely in return. 

“Thank you for having me and letting me stay Mrs Weasley!” 

“Oh please, it’s just nice to have you over.” She then began to introduce Olivia to all of the other Weasleys. First Percy, who Olivia thought looked rather stiff and awkward and also like he was trying to be very posh, then Bill. Now Bill, she liked she thought he was rather handsome and he seemed very polite and kind too. Then the twins, Fred and George, thought they were pretty funny and seemed like they were rather alright, plus they were quite handsome too. And finally Ginny, she seemed sweet, maybe a bit shy. 

Olivia was dragged upstairs by Hermione, with Ginny in tow, to the room the three of them were going to share. There they began to unpack some of Olivia’s things and Olivia and Hermione continued their discussion about their schools. Olivia had never seen a wizard’s room before, so all the moving posters and stuff amazed her, well she had seen stuff like this at Eric’s house too. But since they lived in a town with muggles they kept it sort of on the down low, here it was all free and out in the open. The girls were in a deep discussion about cheerleading, Hermione finding it ridiculous and completely unnecessary whilst Olivia and Ginny thought that it could bring up morale when Mrs Weasley called them down for lunch. They all took a seat along the long wooden table the Weasleys had in their kitchen. Olivia sat down next to Harry on her left side, with Hermione to her right. Remus and Sirius were seated opposite herself and Harry, and next to them were Fred and George. 

“Hello, Remus.” She says brightly as people around her start adding food to their plates.   
“Hello, Olivia, how do you find the Burrow?” He asks as he places some green beans on his plate before passing them to her. She adds a gracious amount, since she always has really liked them, but not too much as to not seem greedy. 

“It’s great! I’ve never been in an actual wizarding home like this.” She says before passing on the dish in her hand to Hermione. 

“Hey, so what did you do at Ilvermorny this year? Anything worth mentioning?” Harry asks grinning at her, he always enjoyed the stories she told about her and her friends. 

“Oh, man!” she says enthusiastically, almost jumping with excitement and wearing a huge grin, “If only you knew!” But as she gets curious looks from everyone around her, she starts to stutter, knowing that they weren’t supposed to do what she and her friends liked to do a lot of the time.   
“no-no, nothing happened this year….. But, hey! I brought my basketball! and it’s enchanted to work just as good on grass!” she says smiling at Harry.

“What’s basketball?” Ron asks confused, looking at the two of them.   
“It’s a muggle game, a very popular one. It’s kind of like quidditch except with one hoop and no brooms.” Hermione explains while Olivia nodded happily along. 

“Sounds boring.” The twins said in unison with a grimace. 

“It is not, it’s very fun. We play it all the time at Ilvermorny.” Olivia tells the twin a matter of factly before turning her head to Harry, “you wanna play after dinner?” she asks with a grin. 

“Oh, I don’t know, Olivia.” Harry says unsure. 

“Yeah okay, you were going to lose anyway. It wouldn’t have been fair.” she answers nonchalantly as she puts some mashed potatoes in her mouth. Harry’s mouth falls open before a grin spreads onto his face.   
“Oh, it’s on, Green.” 

“Good, Potter.” she grins back at him as she leans back against her chair.   
Soon dinner is over and all of them, except for Mrs Weasley and Percy, are outside and listening to Harry and Olivia as they explain the rules. 

“Alright, now all we need are hoops.” she says and smacks her hands together. Remus and Sirius each make basketball hoops appear from two trees that stand at the just right distance from each other. 

“All right, let’s pick teams, me and Olivia are captains.” Harry says before making a ‘you first’ motion towards Olivia. She bites her lip as she scans over the people she has to choose from. 

“Bill!” she says and the boy comes to stand beside her. He was tall and that is always good in basketball. 

“Ron!” Harry calls next.

“Ginny!” From all the sports posters in the girl’s room, she must be somewhat sporty, Olivia thought. 

“Sirius!” 

“Fred!”

“George!”

Since neither Mr Weasley, Hermione or Remus was playing, but would instead take on the roles of judges these were their teams. On Olivia’s: Bill, Ginny and Fred. And Harry’s: Ron, Sirius and George. Then the game was in full blast. 

“Green actually scores!” Harry wailes with a shit eating grin when Olivia makes another point for her team, “Hell freezes over! A monkey types Hamlet!”   
“Shut up…” she laughs at him. The game continues and it’s starting to come to its end. Olivia’s team is up by five and they only need one more point to be the winning team. This however does not seem to discourage Harry’s team. Olivia gets the ball and Harry is the one in front of her, she remembers that stalling thing that Donna did to Eric another time so that she could score, what was it that she said again? Oh, right. 

“Green, the underdog,” she begins in an announcer's voice, “up by five. She fakes right. She fakes left. She fakes right, then left. She fakes faking right and fakes left. Now what she’s actually-”  
“Olivia, what are you doing?” Harry interupts her and stands up straight making her do the same.  
“Running out the clock.” She answers as if it should have been completely obvious to what she is trying to do.   
“There is no clock.” As soon as Harry says that, she throws the ball and it lands in the basketball hoop, scoring her team their final and winning point. She grins and looks at Harry before shouting happily, “sucker!”   
Her team cheers, while Remus, Mr Weasley and Hermione applauds them. Olivia laughs happily at the defeated look on Harry’s face as he tries his best to play nonchalant and as if he actually doesn’t care.   
They play a few more games, without Sirius and Bill who both decide to just watch instead, before they all tire of it for the day and decide to quit. Instead The Weasley, along with Harry, decides to play quidditch instead. Harry tried to get her to join them but she quickly turned them down. She has never been much of a flyer, she doesn’t even like quidditch that much, to be honest. She has never even been on a broom, well she has but never higher than a meter or so from the ground, not only is she terribly afraid of heights but she also has a horrible balance. Kelso had tried to teach her how to fly, since he loves it and he also is a really big fan of quidditch. But he had been unsuccessful in trying to teach her, not only was he a really lousy teacher, he lost his focus on her all the time causing her to fly into walls, trees or anything really, she once flew head first into a teacher. Luckily it was just Pastor Dave but they had to listen to him sing one of his songs because of it, at least they weren’t given any detention. In return, Olivia had tried to teach Kelso how to skateboard. She had turned an old piece of wood they found in the forest into a somewhat functioning skateboard. He had to wear a helmet and elbow pads, she would hold his hand or in his arm and drag him around whilst he tried his best to hold his balance on his skateboard. This had worked really good, until they came to this one part of the school. A really old corridor where the floor just slightly leans, causing Kelso’s skateboard to slowly start to gain speed and since Olivia was just barely holding onto him at that point, he slipped right out of her grasp. The skateboard quickly caught speed and went rolling down the corridor with Kelso screaming out at her. Olivia laughed loudly when Kelso crashed into the wall, just as Professor Johnsson and Ironwood came strolling in. Luckily for her, only Kelso got detention, since she wasn’t actually doing anything. 

While they play Quidditch, Olivia goes inside with Hermione and they take a seat in one of the couches. They resume their earlier conversation about the differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. Honestly there aren’t that many, just the curriculum and the sorting ceremonies, but the creatures that lurk around Hogwarts and who creep around Ilvermorny are both many and different. Sirius and Remus come back inside, whilst Mrs Weasley is doing something in the kitchen. Remus takes a seat next to Olivia on the couch, whilst Sirius sits down in armchairs. The armchairs and couch were both worn, either from extended and long time use from the Weasleys or because they were second hand, since they smelled nice she couldn’t really tell. At least they didn’t have any holes or tears in them, like her couches had when she lived with her mom, those couches were a pale beige color and smelled of moldy cheese and sweat. She shuddered just thinking about them and their stench. 

“What are you girls talking about?” Sirius asks, smiling at them and leaning back in his armchair. 

“We were just discussing the differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts.” Hermione answers, “Isn’t it strange how you are an exchange student, yet we don’t have anyone from the US at Hogwarts?” she says as she turns to look at Olivia.

“Uhm, yeah, I guess.” she laughs, and as she sees Hermione studying her she quickly follows up, ”But we have another exchange student too! Fez….though I don’t think he’s from Britain…”

“Wow, that is very interesting.” Sirius says, his voice dripping in sarcasm, “Whatever.” Olivia tells him glaring and waving him off with her hand, he just cracks a smile at her in return. 

“So, Harry wrote to me about all the crazy things happening at Hogwarts.” She turns her attention back to Hermione and gives her a grin, “you three are some delinquents.” Hermione looks at her shocked, before she begins to stutter, “wah… no… no, we are not delinquents.” she says crossing her arms just as Harry and Ron walks through the doors and plops down next to them, “ Trouble just seems to find us” she scoffs. 

“Yeah, that’s true.” Harry confirms, as he strolls through the door and sits down in an empty matching armchair “I don’t know, I just can’t sit idly by and let bad things happen.”   
“O-kay, Nancy Drew,” Olivia says looking at Harry unimpressed, “the next time you have a fight with death, you just remember that he’s death and you’re barely pubescent.” 

“yeah? Well, you’re… you suck.” Harry responds angrily. 

“Ooh, good burn.” Olivia says wiggling her fingers at him and narrowing her eyes, “ooh.” Harry imitates back at her from his seat in an armchair. 

“Okay, enough.” Remus breaks the little squabble, even though he’s trying to sound stern he is kind of failing, especially since he has a small smile on his lips. Olivia slumps back into the couch and Harry does the same in his armchair, both of them glaring slightly at each other. They had done this since forever, getting into small arguments over things. They were never actually really mad at each other, just slightly.   
“So, Olivia have any fun stories from school?” Sirius cuts in, looking at her with a grin plastered on his face. ‘He must remember my reaction to Harry’s question at lunch, the bastard.’ Olivia thought as she turned her glare towards him.   
“Yeah, what have you and your friends gotten up to?” Harry questions with a big smile now on his face. 

“You know I can’t say in front of those guys!” she exclaims angrily whilst motioning towards Sirius and Remus. Sirius immediately takes offence and scoffs angrily and Remus quirks an eyebrow in confusion. Luckily for Olivia, the subject is dropped and instead they start to talk about numerous different things, like their professors, school teams and Olivia tells them about her friends. It’s an altogether very domestic conversation, making Olivia slightly uncomfortable at times since she is not really used to it. Sure talking to Nott was great but there she had to hold a certain amount of professionality, whilst here everyone was so relaxed, not as relaxed as talking to Leo where she could talk about anything or with her friends where she could say anything. It was just a very calm and homely conversation, it almost sat her on edge. Fortunately, before Olivia could become to uncomfortable she is saved by Mrs Weasley calling everyone to the table for dinner.   
The following three weeks Olivia grows closer with everyone, she learns that she really enjoys spending time with Fred and George, and more often than not she is in on their pranks on the family. She thinks that Hermione can be a bit tedious at time, but that she’s also the sweetest girl Olivia have ever met, so she pretty much instantly takes a liking to her.   
Olivia becomes close with pretty much every Weasley, finding them easy to talk to and she even manages to make Percy crack a smile. The only one that she could not seem to get close to was Ron. She wasn’t so sure it was just him being embarrassed anymore, it was something else. Both Olivia and Ron had been sticking close with Harry, wherever Harry was one of them was with him. Olivia only did this because he was the only person there that she knew, the glares that she got sent by Ron made her confused. However after only a week or so Olivia began to hang out more and more with Hermione and Ginny, or Fred and George instead. This seemed to make Ron less tense and he also starts being more and more civil towards her, it was not only Olivia who had noticed his behavior towards her. Both Ginny and Hermione had told her to pay him no mind, Harry however was completely oblivious of it. Olivia had no idea what she had done to the boy to make him act so cold towards her, she just couldn’t figure it out. One day, when she was sitting in Harry’s and Ron's room, talking to Harry about her divination teacher. Ron walks in, and as soon as he spots Olivia his face turns into a scowl.   
“Oh, great, your shadows here too.” He mumbles angrily as he takes a seat on his bed and pulls out a magazine. Harry just shrugs his shoulders and tries to continue their discussion. But Olivia has had it, who does he think he is? She hasn’t done anything to him. 

“Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?” she exclaims angrily, standing up and glaring at Ron, who immediately stands up himself, making Olivia tilt her head back due to the height difference to be able to look him in his face, “What did I ever do to you?” 

“You stole my best friend, that’s what you did!” he tells her hotly.   
“I’m sorry, what are you? Eight?” she baffled that he was just jealous over her and Harry spending so much time together. 

“All I know is, that ever since you came along, Harry’s been acting more and more weird!” 

“What!? I’ve known him since we were five, he’s always been this poor, stupid guy.” she explains now more softly, before adding quickly looking back at Harry, “That we all know and love.” she says making a heart with her hands over her chest at him. Harry gets up and comes to stand beside her. 

“Ron, I’ve always been this way…. it’s just…. when I’m with Liv, she has this influence over me and…. and I am compelled to act more stupid and irrationally, then usually.” 

“That’s stupid, Harry….” Ron says with a laugh, his laugh making Harry laugh too. Olivia just looks between the two of them. 

“Oh Merlin, you’re both idiots!” she tells them with a sigh as she plopped down on Harry's bed. 

“I guess I was being unfair, I’m sorry.” Ron tells her, scratching his neck and cheeks colored red. She really wants to be mad, to storm of and ignore him for a good two days or so, just for good measure. But she knows that, that will just make her feel guilty afterwards, and seeing as he seems genuinely to feel bad about the way he treated her. She lets out a sigh before forcing a small smile onto her lips, “It’s fine, I forgive you.”   
‘Well, that was anticlimactic,’ she thinks as she lays down on Harry’s bed as the two of them begins to talk about quidditch, ‘ I thought for sure we would be mad at each other for a week or so and then we’d come together, settle aside our differences for our friends have gotten so tired of us fighting, and then we’d become closer and friends for life. I guess this works too.’ 

After the little incident, that was solved quickly and was ultimately quite pointless, the three weeks blows by fast. They don’t really do much, mostly just sit around or play quidditch. Olivia did feel quite comfortable there, like she didn’t have to act any special way for them to like her, or like she needed to watch her back. At first it baffled her a bit, how these strangers could be so genuinely nice to her, treat her with respect even though they just met. Fred and George made her promise to come back and visit them again sometime, since the three of them had grown pretty close. She told them all about her pranks at Ilvermorny and they told her all of theirs. They exchanged tips and tricks, as well as some spells that make the whole thing much easier to pull off. Even though Olivia rarely looked twice at a guy when it came to the looks apartment, she couldn’t help but to find the twins to be a bit attractive, the more she talked to them and got to know them, the more handsome she found them. It wasn’t as if she had developed a crush or anything, she just found an added bonus to them being easy on the eye. They were great friends and she would not even know how to make a move if she even wanted to, which she does not. Maybe she should ask Jackie or Donna about this? Donna would probably be no good, in second thought, since she and Eric always dance around each other, neither of them making the first move. Jackie might work, but she might want to know what they look like and she’d probably just end up insulting her taste in guys the entire time instead of giving her actual advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)))  
> And also sorry for not posting in a while...


End file.
